


Hidden Gem

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dragon Hong Jisoo, Dragon Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Minghao is in love with Jun, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Werewolf Kim Mingyu, Witch Xu Ming Hao, and Jun is equally in love with him, talks about death, tbh idk which one is more accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: Wen Junhui had a secret. One he had hid for over a century, watching people he loved and cared about die for their secret. From what he knew, he was the last of his kind, and there were others who didn't like it.Xu Minghao is a witch, and even though he protests it when his friends ask for help, he'd willingly help them with his magic. When their group welcomes Junhui in, he's quick to realize the newcomer has a secret that he's not going to tell anyone.When Junhui's life is threatened, their friends come together to protect him. Will they be able to save him?
Relationships: Others will be mentioned - Relationship, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 84
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it, but just in case: there is blood in this au because of Jun being a vampire. So if that's not your thing I suggest finding something else. There will also be blood-drinking (all consensual) but just in case that's not your thing... Please find something else if that isn't your ideal thing. I'm only tagging it in the tags and informing here. It will be throughout so don't be surprised.

Junhui walked into the room, already aware that Minghao was focusing on something important by how he stood over the counter, looking between a book and the pot he had on the stove. He tried to be quiet as he moved to sit at the table, giving Minghao a chance to do what he needed instead. As he sat, he felt a warmth flood over his back, Minghao had in fact heard him come into the room and wanted him to know. It made Junhui smile softly at the idea, feeling even warmer all over. He still stayed quiet as Minghao worked, enjoying just being where he could hear the other, knowing that when he was done he'd give his attention to Junhui fully. While he waited, Junhui started playing with his phone, something quiet enough it wouldn’t bother Minghao, but would keep him entertained.

After a little bit, Minghao came over and hugged Junhui from behind, kissing the back of his head and rubbing his back gently. “Sorry love, Mingyu asked for a potion for Soonyoung since his allergies are acting up.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s fine.” Junhui turned to smile at the other, “besides if Mingyu just showered it wouldn’t be a problem.”

Minghao laughed softly and lightly smacked Junhui’s shoulder, “be nice.”

“No babe, trust me because you don’t have the smell I have. Werewolves stink. No matter how much they shower.” Junhui laughed.

“I’m sure he’d say the same about you if he knew you were a vampire.” Minghao hummed, smiling. 

“No, vampires don’t smell bad at all. I smell really great actually.” Junhui grinned.

Minghao laughed and kissed his cheek, “you’re so weird.”

“You love me though.” Junhui smiled.

“I guess I do.” Minghao smiled. “Want to go get some supplies with me? We’ll stop by Mingyu and Soonyoung’s too to drop off the potion.”

“Do we have to go see them?” Junhui whined playfully, “I just want to be with you.”

“You get to hang out with me all the time Jun.” Minghao laughed. “So clingy.” 

Junhui frowned as Minghao stepped away, “but Hao.”

Minghao laughed and rolled his eyes. He got a few things packed into the bag he had and carefully tucked the potion he had made inside. “Careful, someone might think you're obsessed with me.”

“They’d be right.” Junhui got up going over to him. He wrapped his arms around Minghao, trapping the younger and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “my favorite witch.”

“I’m the only witch you know.” Minghao laughed. He gently pushed at Junhui, but not enough to actually make him move.

“That’s a lie. I’ve known a few.” Junhui hummed, “none of them are as amazing as you though.”

“Kiss up,” Minghao playfully rolled his eyes as the vampire leaned in and kissed his neck softly. He closed his eyes, making himself remember what he was doing. If he let Junhui have his way, nothing would get done and they’d spend the rest of the day in bed. “Alright, that’s enough. I need to get this potion to Soonyoung and then I need to go get more supplies.”

Junhui whined a little, “Hao. I want to just spend time with you.”

“Then stay here and wait for me.” Minghao laughed. He wasn’t disappointed seeing the pout that appeared on the vampires lips. “You  _ are  _ obsessed with me.”

“Shhh,” Junhui whined quietly, pulling Minghao close, “can we cuddle after then?”

“Yes. But I need to bring this to Soonyoung and I’m running low on some of my herbs, and I want to find another crystal and get a few more candles.” Minghao smiled. He kissed Junhui’s cheek, “after we get back we can cuddle all you want.”

“Good, cause I require all of them,” Junhui smiled, finally letting Minghao go.

Minghao laughed and shook his head, fond of the vampire, “who knew vampires were so clingy. I’ll turn you into a bat so you can cling to something else.”

“I’ll still cling to you,” Junhui laughed as he and Minghao got their shoes on.

Minghao couldn’t even try to hide the smile on his face, “stop.”

“Why? Do I make you shy, my love?” Junhui grinned, “I’ll start using some pick up lines.”

“One comes out and I’ll turn you into a bat for sure.” Minghao threatened.

“You do realize then you’ll have to be hearing me squeak those lines then?” Junhui smiled. He laughed as Minghao just left through the front door, leaving him behind. He quickly followed, catching up and grabbing his hand. “I promise no cheesy pick up lines.”

“Good.” Minghao looked at him and smiled, “or you  _ will  _ end up being a bat.”

“I’d probably be hella cute.” Junhui hummed.

Minghao just laughed, leaning into Junhui as they walked. In the time he had known Junhui, he found out that not only was the older a vampire, but he found pleasure in making him laugh and blush, and honestly he didn’t mind. Junhui was a main source of his happiness, and super supportive when it came to his magic. If he asked the vampire to go run a quick errand for him and get either more crystals or supplies, he would come back with carefully thought out choices, and sometimes some extra, claiming that the witch deserved to have a new crystal or two that he didn’t ask for, just because he was super cute. It was all he could have ever asked for, even if Junhui was a vampire.

Junhui smiled and kissed the top of Minghao’s head, swinging their hands between them, laughing each time their hands bumped the small messenger bag that Minghao carried everywhere when he was dropping things off to their friends or getting more supplies. He carefully moved their hands so they wouldn’t bump into it more, worried for the potion Minghao had made as well as some of the other things he knew were fragile. He loved the witch way too much to let anything happen to his stuff, accidental or not. He loved watching the witch when he was working on a spell or potion, and would do everything he could to help. Grab supplies and hand them to the witch? Done. Need someone to run errands? He was on it. Stay out of the way and let him work? Definitely. Of all the people and creatures he had met in his lifetime, Minghao was by far the most intriguing and most beautiful. He was the one who had completely won Junhui’s heart by simply smiling at him. Quickly nestling himself a home deep within.

“Sometimes I really wonder if you're a few centuries old.” Minghao laughed rolling his eyes.

“I’m actually still a baby if you think about it. My kind usually just, exists forever.” Junhui hummed.

Minghao laughed, “you’re lucky I love you.”

“Yeah, I feel it.” Junhui hummed, knowing the witch didn’t mean any harm in his words, and wanting to share how much he loved the witch.

Once they got to Mingyu and Soonyoung’s, he relaxed and stopped talking about anything that referenced he was a vampire, their friends still not aware of who he really was.

“Oh my gosh Minghao, you're a lifesaver.” Soonyoung said when he answered the door seeing the couple. His eyes were red and puffy, and his nose was red. His voice sounded a little stuffy, showing just how congested he was, “I swear these allergies just hate the fact Mingyu is who he is.”

Minghao smiled, “it happens. I can always make more if you need it, but that should last for the season.”

“My hero. Now I can cuddle him again.” Soonyoung said, gratefully. He paused to take a little bit of the potion right away, which Junhui and Minghao both grimaced at, knowing some potions were easier to take with a little tea or something to drink. “Oh Gyu!”

It was silent for a minute before Mingyu peeked out of a different room. “Is it safe to come over to you now?” 

Minghao laughed, “he should be fine now. It’s supposed to work right away.”

Mingyu came out, and walked over, slightly hesitant. When he got closer, Soonyoung hugged him, rubbing his face in the taller boy’s chest. “Soon.”

“I’m fine.” Soonyoung hummed, and from what Junhui could tell, he was. His nose didn’t sound as stuffed, and already the puffy red look on his face was going away. “Stop worrying and love me.”

Minghao laughed, “we’ll leave you two to your cuddles. I have some shopping to get done.”

“Thank you Hao,” Mingyu thanked, “hey you two should come for dinner this weekend.”

“Sure! Let us know when.” Minghao smiled. He and Junhui waved before leaving, taking each other’s hands again.

“Hopefully it’s easier to disguise this time.” Junhui mumbled. They had a routine that whenever they were with their friends, Minghao would use a spell to make the food have some kind of blood in it, making it bearable to eat and hide who he was. He could eat human food fine, but it did leave something to be desired, and he always made a face at it, no matter how hard he tried.

“I’ll make it possible. Don’t worry.” Minghao rubbed his thumb along Junhui’s hand. “You know I won’t leave you hanging.”

“Thank you.” Junhui smiled at him, “even if you want to turn me into a bat.”

Minghao laughed and leaned into him again, “I love you Junnie.”

“I love you too.” Junhui smiled.

\--------

At the small little street market Minghao got his things, Minghao wandered off some while Junhui looked around on his own. He was only looking for a few moments before he got distracted by a small cat and ended up staying where he could pet it. He must’ve been there for a while, because the next thing he knew, he heard Minghao giggling and looked up to see the witch taking a picture of him.

“Sorry, I found a cat.” Junhui smiled at him.

“Of course you did.” Minghao laughed, “I’m almost done, just looking pretty much for one more crystal. But I noticed you disappeared.”

“Sorry.” Junhui smiled and pet the cat before standing up fully.

“No, don’t be Junnie.” Minghao smiled and kissed his cheek, “I want to find some onyx but apparently that’s hard to find today.”

“That’s the pretty black one right?” Junhui asked as they started walking through together.

Minghao hummed in response, pausing to look at a booth.

Junhui joined, watching for what caught MInghao’s eyes longer than others. “Onyx detoxifies right?”

Minghao tilted his head a little, “more like purifies. It gets rid of the negative energy and I think we’re a bit overdue for it. And it’s nice to have extras.”

Junhui nodded, watching as a necklace caught Minghao’s attention as he picked it up carefully to look at it. It was of a sun and a crescent moon. In the middle there was a small gem, catching the light. “That’s pretty.”

Minghao nodded and held it up to see it through the light, “I don’t need it though.” He carefully set it down and then started walking again.

Junhui waited and then nodded to the attendant with a smile. He watched as they put it in the bag carefully as he got his money out. He paid and took the bag, quickly catching up to Minghao after thanking the attendant. He tucked the bag away and helped Minghao look for the crystal he wanted, excitement bubbling up. 

After finding it, they walked back through to head home and Junhui noticed the way Minghao glanced at the booth where he got the necklace and frown seeing it was gone. He couldn’t wait to get home.

\--------

“Well, it was a successful trip.” Minghao hummed as he set his bag on the counter and started unpacking it.

Junhui nodded, “it was. Got everything we needed.”

Minghao nodded, “yeah. Just what we needed.”

Junhui walked over, “close your eyes.” When Minghao did he took the necklace out and put it on the witch, gently kissing the back of his neck. 

“Jun?” Minghao opened his eyes and looked. When he saw the necklace he turned to the vampire. “You bought it for me?”

“Of course.” Junhui smiled, “you deserve pretty things.”

“You’re too good to me.” Minghao sighed softly. He looked at Junhui, “thank you.”

“I’m only returning what you give to me.” Junhui smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Minghao smiled, kissing the vampire. He wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him a little closer.

Junhui smiled, kissing him back, wrapping his arms around Minghao’s waist. He had waited his whole life to have someone to give all his love to, and now he had Junhui, and he was going to happily spoil him for the rest of the witch’s life.

“I swear, you're better than any hidden gem I could find,” MInghao said softly after pulling away.

“I’ll always be your gem,” Junhui grinned, “unless you get tired of me.”

“I’ll just turn you into a bat if I do.” Minghao grinned.

Junhui laughed, “I can’t wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Minghao," Junhui whined watching the witch read, "Haooo."

Minghao just smiled, not looking up from his book. Junhui was clingy and constantly looking for his attention, which he definitely did not mind giving to him. He just liked to quietly ignore the vampire to see what extent he'd go through to get Minghao's attention. From the corner of his eye, he saw Junhui huff and stare at him, waiting for some kind of response. 

"I know you can hear me. Haoooooooooo," Junhui whined, moving closer to him. "Baby, please. I need attention now."

Minghao kept reading, trying not to laugh as Junhui got more whiney and moved closer. It became even harder as Junhui decided to give up and crawl onto him. 

"HAO! I require your attention  _ please. _ " Junhui whined again. He waited for a second and when Minghao didn't react he moved so that he was able to wiggle up between the witch's arms and book and his chest so that he was instead being held by the witch, "can I have some attention?"

Minghao couldn't help but laugh and stuck a bookmark into his book before setting it aside and holding the vampire in an actual hug, "yes you can. You clingy bat."

Junhui pouted and Minghao gently kissed him a few times. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Minghao hummed watching him. He had a small smile on his face, fully endeared by the vampire. 

"Give me kisses to make me forgive you," Junhui whined quietly. 

"I mean, if you don't want my kisses I was getting to a great spot in my book-" Minghao trailed off, but made no move to grab his book again. Instead, he pulled Junhui closer and kissed his forehead, "I love you Junnie."

"Yeah, okay. That's why it took me climbing on you to give me attention." Junhui pouted again. 

Minghao almost laughed but instead held it in. This was Junhui's favorite thing to do, beg for attention and then when he finally got it, he acted like it wasn't exactly what he wanted. "I would've given it to you sooner but you interrupted a great part of my book my dear."

"You're lucky you're cute," Junhui whined softly, snuggling closer. He moved so that his lips were brushing against Minghao's neck, the witch moving his chin slightly to give him better access to it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Minghao hummed softly. He let his hand run soft circles over Junhui's back and his eyes closed slightly at the feeling of the vampire's lips against his neck. "We can always cancel on Soonyoung and Mingyu tonight if you want."

"Mmm, somehow I think you're just saying that because you know I wouldn't drink from you if we were going to them." Junhui teased. He let his regular teeth drag gently across Minghao's skin before pressing a feather-light kiss to it and moving so he could look at him better. 

"You know me too well and I hate it sometimes." Minghao glared at him, with no actual malice behind it. 

Junhui smiled, "after we get home if you're still okay with it and in a good space then yes. But not when we're going to be in front of our friends. I'm not a good liar without you."

"I'm always surprised you managed to hide as long as you did," Minghao said, studying the boy's face. He remembered when he first met Junhui he was already drawn in, and somehow even then he didn't realize something was different about him. It wasn't until he caught onto his eating habits that he realized it. Even then, he was still the only one who seemed to notice, which was surprising. 

Junhui shrugged, "no one's ever really loved me as you have." 

"I don't believe that. You're so easy to love." Minghao moved a hand to gently brush back one of Junhui's stray bangs that had managed to cover his eye. He leaned closer and kissed his forehead. "Everything about you is precious Jun. Even if you are a bit bratty and clingy." 

Junhui grinned at Minghao, and again the witch wished he could see the boy blush because he was sure with the shy look in his eyes he would've if blood was running through his veins. "You are by far the most incredible human I've ever met Hao." 

Minghao smiled, "well you are pretty old. I guess I should believe you." He yelped a little when Junhui pinched his arm gently in teasing, "hey! I'll turn you into a bat if you do that again."

"Promise or a threat?" Junhui winked. 

Minghao gave him another playful glare, "that or I'll sew your lips shut." 

"You've watched Hocus Pocus with the others one too many times." Junhui joked, knowing the movie wasn't exactly one of Minghao's favorites. It was however one of Mingyu and Soonyoung's which meant they were subjected to watching it every so often. Thankfully their friends were fully aware and willing to let Minghao complain about the inaccuracies in the movie, it meant Mingyu was given full reign to complain at werewolf movies as well. Junhui was sure that if they knew he was a vampire they'd give him full whining rights against any vampire movie, starting with Twilight first and then onto Van Helsing. But it was best that no one but Minghao knew who he was anyways.

"Mmm, that spell the sisters used was stupid and weak anyways. I'll turn you into a cat, like Binx. Fits you better anyway." Minghao winked. "Or better yet I'll make you a replica of Edward Cullen."

A long whine came out of Junhui's mouth as he laid his head on Minghao's shoulder, " _ babe _ I thought you said you love me." 

Minghao laughed and kissed the top of his head, "I do my sweet bat. So very much."

"Good. Cause I love you, my witchy human." Junhui hummed, making himself comfortable on Minghao's lap. He was planning on staying there until they went to Soonyoung and Mingyu's. And Minghao was going to let him.

\--------

When they first met, the only ones who knew Minghao was a witch were Mingyu and Seungcheol's boyfriends, Jeonghan and Joshua. The three were more than just humans themselves, and all three had figured it out just before Minghao told them. Something about being a supernatural or mythical being gave them an ability to see that, but yet none of them had figured out Junhui's secret. Which no doubt confused the two about how Minghao only knew still.

Mingyu and Minghao had met in a bar one night, about four years prior, the witch needing a break from trying a new spell that he just couldn't get right, and the werewolf trying to find a hook-up. He had tried hooking up originally with Minghao, which was quickly turned down based on the mood Minghao was in. Instead, Mingyu's mission changed from finding a hook-up to helping lighten Minghao's mood by talking to him. After a few shots in, Minghao learned Mingyu's secret and carefully shared his own, the two bonding over their uniqueness compared to the others around them. 

A few nights later, they met Jeonghan and Joshua. Jeonghan was determined to get them free drinks from as many people as possible for whatever reason and Mingyu and Minghao had been the unsuspecting victims of him. Joshua quietly trailed along behind and gave a soft smile in apology, even though Mingyu and Minghao had been gracious and bought the two drinks. That was when Jeonghan's eyes flashed as he shared his and Joshua's secret, apparently, he had been drawn to them because he had figured out who they were and even though he had Joshua with him, the dragon appreciated having similar company. 

Seungcheol and Soonyoung both joined their small growing group next. The two were simply just humans, but both had drawn in the dragons and werewolf who pulled them in. They didn't know who the four were for a little while until Joshua and Jeonghan figured Seungcheol was safe and Mingyu felt comfortable with Soonyoung. Once the two had gained his friend's trust, Minghao carefully shared his secret. Thankfully as a witch he was more accepted into the human world since there were several successful witches, but he was still careful knowing the stereotype that followed witches because of the media.

Meeting Junhui didn’t come for a couple of weeks yet. He first met Seungcheol and Soonyoung, the two humans meeting him at a coffee shop they went to often. It led to Seungcheol asking Jeonghan and Joshua what they thought of him so that they could introduce Junhui to Minghao. All of them agreed that the witch and Junhui would get along but kept him from Minghao for a bit first to fully decide if he’d be good enough for him. Once he met their approval, that he didn’t even know they were waiting to give to him, Soonyoung was the one who introduced Junhui to Minghao, excited and already knowing his boyfriend would be protective, so if he introduced Junhui then it would be easier. 

When Minghao met Junhui, instantly he was drawn towards the other. Without knowing much about the other boy, he had started falling in love and wanted to have him in his life for a while. He didn’t share his secret. Not yet. He wanted to make sure the boy liked him for who he was as a person before he told him about who he was. If Junhui couldn’t accept Minghao as a human, what would he do knowing that he was a witch? The others respected Minghao’s decision, even though they had to catch themselves from letting it slip several times. 

They were at dinner with each other and the others when Minghao started catching onto Junhui’s secret. Junhui had told him and the others he loved spicy food, and so when he ordered the spicy chicken at a restaurant, Minghao expected the older to eat it quickly. He was surprised though that between every bite, Junhui made a slight face that he hid by using his hand to cover his mouth as if he was trying to be polite. Minghao glanced around the table, but couldn’t tell if anyone else had caught on. Instead, they all were talking as if they didn’t notice anything.

“So Minghao, what do you do?” Junhui asked, which made Minghao panic slightly. No matter how many times he had to lie about what he did, he was always worried someone would find out.

“Oh, I um, work from home. Helping edit for different magazines as a freelance.” Minghao shrugged, taking a drink from his water. He glanced at Mingyu, silently begging for help.

“Oh yeah, he’s helped me too with some photography too. He takes amazing pictures.” It wasn’t a full lie that Mingyu said, Minghao did enjoy taking pictures, but he was not as good at lying about who he was, especially to someone who he really liked. 

“Oh, that’s cool! Maybe I can see something you’ve done some time?” Junhui asked. It was gentle, and Minghao relaxed a little because there was no way this boy could have ill intentions towards him. Not with the way he smiled so sweetly and seemed to look at him as if Minghao was this amazing human being.

Minghao nodded, “yeah, yeah that’d be cool.”

“We always tease him that he should open a gallery,” again not a lie that Jeonghan told. His friends really enjoyed his pictures and did encourage him to do something with it, but he never felt right about it. “He’s too shy about it though. All modest and everything.”

“That sounds so cool. But I can get why you might not. Taking pictures can be kind of personal.” Junhui said gently. He smiled at Minghao, “you don’t have to show me either if you don’t want to. I understand.”

Minghao almost told him at that moment, feeling like in that moment, Junhui had just shown him exactly everything he was waiting for. But when he watched him take another bite of food and make another face he tried to hide, only to take a drink and cough, he hesitated. Junhui had a secret of his own, and if he wouldn’t share it, Minghao didn’t know how safe it was to share his own. He gently pat Junhui on the back between the shoulders, “you alright there?”

“Mmm yeah, must’ve gone down the right pipe?” Junhui laughed a little, and that was something else Minghao found unusual. He didn’t blush, even though he was sure Junhui was embarrassed.

“God, I  _ hate _ when that happens! It’s the worst huh?” Soonyoung said, distracting Minghao from the idea for a moment.

“It is!” Junhui laughed. He cleared his throat and patted his own chest, “excuse me, I’ll be right back.”

When he left, Seungcheol looked at Minghao, “you seem to really like him.”

Minghao looked up and nodded, “oh. Ah, yeah. He’s great.”

“Something wrong?” Joshua frowned looking at him, “I’m surprised you haven’t told him.”

“Yeah, well not exactly something to tell someone over dinner is it?” Minghao let out a half-hearted laugh. “Honestly, I just want to make sure he isn’t going to, you know, disappear after I tell him. I like him a lot, so it’d kind of suck”

Jeonghan nodded, understanding in his eyes. He smiled at the witch, “don’t worry. I think he likes you too.”

“He does seem like he does.” Soonyoung nodded thoughtfully, “I mean when was the last time someone was that interested but also understanding of your space Minghao?”

Minghao nodded, listening to his friends. They were right. Junhui probably did like him. He just didn’t like not knowing why the older kept making faces at the food he supposedly loved. He glanced at the food, trying to figure it out himself, lost in his thoughts when Junhui rejoined them.

“Hey, you alright?” Junhui asked softly after a little while.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just tired I guess.” Minghao smiled. “Long day.”

Junhui nodded and without any hesitation, he rubbed Minghao’s back gently, “I can pay for us and then bring you home. If you’d like?” 

Minghao looked at him a little surprised, “oh uh. You sure?”

“Of course.” Junhui smiled at him. He told everyone else the plan and while he went and found the waiter, Jeonghan and Joshua both checked with Minghao.

“Are you sure?” Joshua checked, “I can follow to make sure-”

“No, no, enjoy yourselves. I’ll be fine. It’s not like I can’t handle myself.” Minghao shrugged. He smiled at them, “it’s fine. Really. Besides who knows what’ll happen?”

“Oh,” Jeonghan had a knowing smile, “well be safe then.”

Minghao smiled, glad it was taken that way when he saw the different looks his friends had. He didn’t want to worry them, especially if he was wrong and him asking Junhui was wrong.

Junhui came back with to-go boxes for both of them and helped Minghao get their food into it before grabbing his jacket and helping the younger into it, “we’ll see you guys later?”

“Yeah definitely.” Seungcheol smiled, “bye guys.”

“Bye, you two. Be safe.” Jeonghan hummed. He smiled at Minghao and gave a subtle wink that was missed by Junhui.

Minghao just smiled and waved.

“Hey text me later okay bro?” Mingyu called out before they started walking away.

“I will,” Minghao laughed, shaking his head slightly. “See you guys later.”

“Bye,” Soonyoung and Joshua chorused together.

Junhui smiled and waved at them before pulling his jacket on quickly and leaving with Minghao. He had driven, so the two went to his car, which wasn’t anything fancy, but nicer than having to walk or take a bus. Junhui opened Minghao’s door for him, smiling.

“Thanks.” Minghao smiled at him and got in, quietly figuring out how he’d ask Junhui his question. He hoped that it wasn’t taken the wrong way, but he had to know.

When Junhui got in and started driving, he turned the radio on to some soft music, humming along automatically to it, “where do you live?”

“Oh, over by the park those walking markets are in during the summer,” Minghao said, “my house is right by there.”

Junhui nodded, “I know the one.” He smiled at Minghao, “it’s a pretty park. Quite a few stray cats too.”

Minghao smiled and laughed fondly thinking of the cats he would routinely put food out and a bowl of water for. “You know the cats too?”

“Mmm. Mr. Sir, the gray one is one I got pretty attached to. I go to the park a lot.” Junhui shrugged, “I like the outside and that place is a great spot to think.”

Minghao nodded, “although his name isn’t Mr. Sir. It’s Cloud.”

“Oh is it?” Junhui laughed. 

“Yeah, he comes to my house for food every day.” Minghao smiled.

“So that’s why he’s been getting a little heavier.” Junhui winked at Minghao, earning a laugh from him.

Minghao laughed softly and nodded, “yeah. I’m guilty of all of them getting a little heavy. I set out food and water for them every day.”

Junhui smiled, “I’m sure they’re glad for that.”

“I’m sure they are too.” Minghao hummed softly. When Junhui got to his neighborhood he helped point him towards his place and when they stopped in front he looked at him, “um, thank you.”

“Of course. Here, let me walk you to the door at least,” Junhui got out and opened Minghao’s door, before the younger one realized what was going on and smiled at him.

“Oh, thanks.” Minghao said softly. He was starting to fall for Junhui, but knowing the other had a secret was all that held him back. With Junhui next to him he walked up to his house, thinking of how he should ask Junhui.

“So can I uh see you soon maybe?” Junhui asked at the door.

Minghao nodded, “yeah, yeah for sure.”

“Awesome. Uh, have a good night.”

“Jun, can I ask a question?” Minghao asked quickly.

Junhui nodded and looked at him, “of course.”

“Why were you making a face every time you took a bite? I thought you said you liked spicy food. Was there something wrong with it?” Minghao asked. He watched Junhui’s face and saw a quick look of fear in his eyes before he relaxed again.

“Oh.” was all he said before being quiet for a moment. Then he spoke up again, “you noticed.”

Minghao nodded, “why? What are you hiding?”

“I-It’s personal.” Junhui said.

Minghao nodded, “then I’m sorry Jun, I would like to see you again, but I don’t think I will. I get it that it’s personal, but I don’t think it’d be a good idea. Tonight was nice, thanks again for driving me home.”

Junhui just stood there, quiet and thinking as Minghao turned to go inside. “Wait, Minghao I can tell you, but is it okay if I come inside?”

Minghao looked at him, raising an eyebrow, “okay, that sounds safe.”

“I promise Minghao, I won’t do anything to hurt you. The second you want me to leave I will.” Junhui said softly. “Please?”

Minghao stared at him for a moment before nodding, “okay. Fine. Come in.” He stepped into his house, secretly waving a hand so things that he didn’t want to be seen were hidden, and glancing back to see if Junhui had noticed. If he did, he didn’t show it, and instead was watching Minghao, a nervous look on his face.

Once they were inside, Minghao looked at him after shutting them door, “okay. Go ahead.”

Junhui sighed and glanced around quickly before looking at Minghao, “first just understand I won’t hurt you, but I understand if you never want to see me again. I uh, I do like spicy food, a lot, and nothing was wrong with it. I um,” He looked away from Minghao, looking uncomfortable and almost as if he was ready to leave.

“You can tell me.” Minghao said gently, “I might end up understanding more than you think.” 

“I don’t know,” Junhui said quietly.

“Just try.” Minghao tried again. He waited, watching the other boy, wondering what exactly he’d say. “Jun, please?”

Junhui sighed and took a deep breath, “alright. Um, I’m a vampire. Probably the last one in existence but yeah. If you want me to leave, say the word. I’ll leave and I’ll let you be. I promise I won’t do anything to hurt you either, or anyone else. Just please don’t tell anyone.”

Minghao was quiet, a little surprised. He may be friends with two dragons, a werewolf and was a witch himself, but a vampire. He didn’t know any vampires, not yet at least. With Junhui saying he was possibly the last one it surprised him even more. “Why, why the last one?”

“You don’t want me to leave?” Junhui asked, surprised.

Minghao shook his head and waved his hand, the things he had hidden reappearing. He looked at Junhui and raised an eyebrow, “you’re not the only one a little different.”

“Witch?” Junhui asked. When Minghao nodded, he smiled. “I’ve gotten to know a few witches, this is cool.”

Minghao smiled. “Here, come sit down. I have a feeling your story is a long one.”

Junhui smiled and followed the witch, sitting down with him at the table and talking long into the night about his story and Minghao sharing with him his own. When they finished, Minghao made Junhui stay the night, already feeling protective of him and wanting to keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a super rough ending. yikes. sorry about that, but also I don't want to give away too much yet. So here we are.
> 
> those of you who were kind and left me comments on the last chapter, thank you. i absolutely hate when i whine for comments, so i know those of y'all who have been with me in a few stories might too. and i'm sorry about that. i won't lie though, it's hard. us fic authors spend hours writing these stories for y'all to read and then when we don't get comments it's hard. it hurts and we feel like no one wants to read what we write. so that's that perspective. i understand life gets busy and hard, i also know that for me life has been extremely busy and hard, and i'm here still writing 4k chapters. so....
> 
> Anyways, thank you. i hope y'all enjoy. please tell me your thoughts, if you have any theories let me know those too. because i love hearing theories! thank you for reading. hope y'all stay safe and healthy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through this chapter, there are mentions of blood (as to be expected with a vampire au. In the end, Jun also feeds from Minghao, and the consent involved is kind of intimate(?) I guess. So uh, something to be aware of. Please, again don't read this au if blood is something you can't do. I heavily tagged it because it will be a revolving theme. I won't put warnings before every chapter after this now, since all the elements are introduced. I understand and thank you for your interest in this au but if blood is a nope, then this au probably isn't for you. Thank you.
> 
> Also with Junhui feeding, I do have it reference to drug use. So while drugs are not an element in this au, there is a theme/reference towards it. Keep that in mind as you read too.

At Soonyoung and Mingyu’s for dinner, Junhui was a little bit nervous, as he always ended up being around their friends when food was involved. Even before Minghao had figured him out, it was the riskiest time for him and the chances that he’d be found out were much higher. Since Minghao had found out, he had become protective of the vampire and did everything he could to help hide his secret easier. Which included using his magic to change what exactly Junhui's food was. 

As Minghao finished filling his plate, he tapped Junhui's plate quickly and as subtle as possible, making the food change. The kimchi changed to have blood in it when Junhui was in possession of his food, but if someone else grabbed it, even himself it stayed the same. Everything ended up having blood in it somehow to help Junhui eat normally. It was something he had done since finding out to help Junhui, knowing his secret staying secret was important. 

"We need to do something with all of us." Soonyoung said, "it's been a while since the seven of us have hung out."

"It has." Junhui nodded, smiling at Minghao in a quiet thanks before looking at Soonyoung, "maybe we can all go out together?"

"Mmm, that'd be fun." Soonyoung nodded as he ate. 

"Maybe next weekend? I think Jeonghan and Seungcheol had a thing for work this week, and Joshua went with them." Mingyu suggested. 

"I like that," Minghao nodded. Of their overall, all friend group, only the seven of them knew about the others minus Junhui being different. Their other friends didn't know, but they still enjoyed spending some time with them. Often, it ended up just being the seven of them though.

Junhui nodded, “Yeah, that’d be fun. What would we do?”

Minghao laughed softly as Soonyoung and Junhui started planning, the two eating in between as they talked, Minghao’s spell helping Junhui hide his secret easier.

“Hey Hao, did you hear about that competition for photography?” Mingyu asked since their boyfriends were fully involved in another conversation.

“Mm, no I didn’t. What’s the subject?.” Minghao hummed, glancing over. He still kept glancing at Junhui, in love with the vampire and the way his eyes lit up when he talked to Soonyoung. How he got to be so lucky with Junhui, he didn’t know. The vampire had lived for over a century and somehow through his lifetime, it had led him there, where they had met and he was the one lucky enough to steal his heart, even though he knew Junhui would say it was he who was lucky.

“Minghao,” Mingyu’s laugh made the witch look over at him. “Did you hear any of that?”

Minghao widened his eyes, “huh?”

Mingyu laughed and shook his head “whipped my friend. You are whipped.”

Minghao blushed, glancing at Junhui to see the vampire smiling at him. He looked back at Mingyu, “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Mingyu laughed.

“I’ll poison you.” Minghao threatened half-heartedly.

“Jun, your boyfriend is going to poison me,” Mingyu complained, laughing.

“He wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Junhui smiled, “don’t worry.”

“You probably did something to deserve it Gyu, let’s be honest.” Soonyoung laughed.

Mingyu whined, making Junhui and Soonyoung laugh as Minghao grinned, “ha.”

“So unfair,” Mingyu frowned, jutting his bottom lip out more than it was.

Soonyoung laughed, reaching over and gently scratching his head, “oh Gyu.”

Mingyu closed his eyes and leaned into Soonyoung’s touch, a content look on his face replacing the pout instead.

“Awww, weird mangy dog.” Minghao teased.

Mingyu gave him a quick glare, “fine, Fantasia Mickey.”

Minghao sat back, as Junhui snorted, almost spitting his drink (blood) out as he held back a laugh. The witch gave Junhui a quick look, “I will turn you into a bat.”

Junhui laughed, managing to swallow his drink before he responded, “Do it.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes fondly, “and you two call us weird.”

“We don’t kink shame,” Junhui joked, a pleased grin forming on his face as the tips of Minghao’s ears turned red and Soonyoung and Mingyu both looked surprised for a second before laughing. He looked at Minghao and saw the witch gave him a glare and grinned, winking at him.

“Just eat your food,” Minghao mumbled, blushing. He still ended up smiling softly at the older to help him know that he wasn’t upset, while their friends laughed and ate.

\--------

After dinner, somehow MIngyu and Junhui ended up wanting to wrestle each other in the living room, so while Soonyoung offered to make tea for himself and Minghao, Minghao sat on the couch watching the two, practically rolling on the ground, with a fond smile. He didn’t get it. He guessed part of it was because of Mingyu's werewolf side, but for JUnhui, the vampire still managed to surprise him, so he had no idea. There were a couple of yelps of pain from both of them at different times, but he wasn’t worried. If it had been anyone besides Junhui, aside from Jeonghan or Joshua, he would’ve worried. But he knew the vampire could hold his own against Mingyu, even if no one else knew. Most of the time, Junhui was the one who instigated the wrestling matches, egging MIngyu on until the werewolf literally pounced on him, making him squeal and laugh. The vampire easily gave it back to the werewolf as much as he got it, making any worry Minghao might’ve had ease.

“Mingyu, be careful. I swear you better not hurt Jun or break him,” Soonyoung sighed with a laugh, coming into the room. He sat next to Minghao, handing the witch the tea he had made. He knew Minghao could’ve done it himself with magic, but understanding that it was something important for Soonyoung to do, Minghao just sat back and waited. “If he breaks your boyfriend feel free to put a spell on him.”

Minghao laughed, taking a drink of the tea before leaning on Soonyoung, “how does a toy poodle sound to have around?”

“He’s more of a- oof-” Jun laughed, his voice broken up by Mingyu tackling him again, “great dane.”

“Am not!” Mingyu pouted, again. It was never too serious though between them, “I love dogs but come on.”

Soonyoung laughed, “make him a chihuahua.”

“Soonie,” all play stopped and Mingyu looked over.

Both Minghao and Junhui looked at each other and laughed, listening to the banter between the couple.

“Babe, Jun is human. You are a werewolf. Be careful and don’t break him. Not everyone is used to being too rough.” Soonyoung laughed.

Minghao grinned, giving Junhui a look, knowing just exactly how to get revenge on the vampire for the comment he made during dinner, “Jun can handle rough more than you might think.”

Junhui’s eyes widened, but because of the lack of blood running through his veins, there was no color rushing to his cheeks, which Minghao wished there was. To make it believable for his friends though, he muttered a tiny spell and pointed subtly at Junhui, a rosy color appearing on his cheeks as if he had blushed.

“Oh gross!” Soonyoung laughed, lightly pushing Minghao.

Minghao laughed, “just saying.” He winked at Junhui over his cup as he took another drink of the tea, knowing that the vampire knew exactly why he had done it.

Mingyu and Sooyoung both made noises, protesting the TMI that Minghao had given, while Junhui just shook his head with a small smile, directed to Minghao.

\--------

When the two finished spending time with their friends they went home, happy and content to have spent time with the other two. Once they were safely inside Junhui turned to Minghao.

“Thank you,” Junhui said softly.

Minghao smiled, knowing exactly what it was for, “of course. You’re too important to me to ever possibly lose, if I can help protect you then I will.”

“I just-” Junhui sighed before turning and going to sit in the living room, Minghao patiently following. “I hate hiding it from them, you know? It’d be so nice to tell them, for them to get why you’d turn me into a bat, for Soonyoung to not worry that Mingyu’s going to accidentally break me, to not have to hide the fact that I can’t eat my favorite foods because they all taste like shit unless you put a little blood in it for some kind of flavor. I hate lying to our friends.”

“I know Jun,” Minghao said gently. He sat on the couch and Junhui quickly followed, curling up and resting his head in Minghao’s lap. The witch gently ran his fingers through Junhui’s hair, a hand on his shoulder in silent comfort. It was normal for Junhui to come back from hanging out with their friends, heartbroken that he couldn’t share his secret with them.

“I just, I want them to know. I want to have those jokes with Mingyu and Jeonghan and Joshua that you have. I want to show my fangs off. I want to be me. I don’t like hiding who I am. I’ve hated this part of me, but ever since-” Junhui ended up sniffling. 

“I know, you have to protect yourself too though Jun. Maybe someday you’ll be safe enough to tell everyone, and until then I’ll be here to love you and make sure you know that. I know the real you and I love every part of who you are.” Minghao comforted, his voice soft.

“I know, and thank you. I just wish I could tell others. That I could be who I am without having to watch over my shoulder all the time. It’s not fair. None of this is. I shouldn’t have had to watch everyone else I know die, I shouldn’t be the last vampire. I shouldn’t  _ have  _ to hide. I’d never hurt anyone. I hate this.” Junhui sighed. He was crying softly, something that he couldn’t do until he met Minghao, the witch using a spell to make it possible for Junhui to cry normally when the other asked, knowing he’d possibly cry in front of the witch and didn’t want to freak him out with his tears being blood. So, Minghao had found a spell that he was able to make it as human as possible for the vampire in that aspect of who he was.

“That’s completely understandable Jun, and you're allowed to want all that. You shouldn't have to hide who you are, and I wish so much that things were different. I’d love to be able to show you off all the time, and brag about how  _ I  _ am the luckiest person in the entire world because I have the absolute sweetest and most handsome vampire in my life.” Minghao hummed. “And someday, I will be able to do that. We just have to make sure you're safe because I will never forgive you if you make me live one single second without you. Got it?”

Junhui wiped at his face and looked up at Minghao, a small smile on his face, “who’s the clingy one now?”

“I’ll still turn you into a bat,” Minghao smiled. He leaned down and kissed Junhui gently, “I mean it Junnie. Until you're safe, I’ll always be here and when you can, I’ll be by your side showing you and your pretty fangs off to everyone.”

Junhui smiled, “thank you, Hao.”

“You are very welcome, my favorite vampire.” Minghao smiled, “now, show me those fangs of yours.”

Junhui grinned and sat up, next to him, clearing his throat. He opened his mouth, showing his teeth, and from the top by his canines, two fangs grew out, their sharp point almost glistening in the light as Minghao looked at them.

“Did you brush them? They’re so shiny,” Minghao complimented, knowing that his boyfriend thrived on the compliments he gave.

Junhui grinned, “yeah.”

“They’re very nice Junnie.” Minghao smiled, “I bet they’re pretty sharp right now too huh?”

Junhui nodded, “mm, yeah they are. No more than usu-”

Minghao cut him off, quickly kissing the vampire without warning so he couldn’t make his fangs disappear again. He did it often to the older, like it when he could surprise him and feel Junhui’s fangs brush against his lips or even his tongue, the excitement he got running through his body like electricity. If he was a calm rainstorm, Junhui was the lightning that lit up the sky, brightening not only everything in sight but also creating a tingle that ran through Minghao, straight to his soul.

“Hao,” Junhui whispered, his voice almost a moan.

“It’s okay Jun, I’m fine with this,” Minghao whispered after he moved back a little. He waited a second before kissing Junhui again, this time a little rougher as he felt Junhui’s fangs brush against his lips. When Junhui didn’t kiss back, he put his hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer, moaning as Junhui’s fangs broke the skin of his lip. It took a second as Junhui finally kissed back, but then Minghao felt the effects the vampire could have on him, in just a small dose. His head felt lighter and he felt only a tiny bit of the sting from Junhui’s fangs. 

Junhui pulled away after a moment, looking at Minghao. Once his eyes met Minghao’s, the witch knew what he wanted and smiled.

“Go ahead. It’s okay. Please. I want you to just as bad,” Minghao said softly.

“Where are you at?” Junhui asked. Every time he fed on Minghao, he was careful to check. He never wanted to hurt Minghao or end up taking advantage of him. That was why Minghao always felt comfortable letting the vampire bite and feed on him.

“Green. Jun, please.” Minghao asked. “I’m okay with it.”

Junhui nodded, “okay. Afterward, do you want me to carry you to our room?” 

Minghao nodded with a small shrug, “whatever you want to do after is fine. If you want to just snuggle here until I’m ready then that’s fine, if you want to carry me to our room that’s fine too.”

Junhui nodded and kissed him gently before moving his lips to Minghao’s neck. As he kissed MInghao’s neck, Minghao tilted his head, giving Junhui more room and better access to his neck. Under Junhui’s lips, he could feel how Minghao’s heart raced slightly faster in anticipation and was very aware of everything his boyfriend felt. As he let his fangs brush across Minghao’s neck, he wrapped his arms around the witch, to help hold him up so he didn’t fall when he bit. After another gentle kiss, Junhui bit Minghao’s neck and was immediately almost completely overwhelmed by everything about the witch. He had only fed from one other mortal, but they were never like this. Part of him chalked it up to Minghao’s abilities, making his blood more special and more fulfilling. However, he knew it was more likely that it was the love he had for the witch in reality.

In Junhui’s arms, Minghao moaned quietly, his eyes closing. He trusted Junhui and knew the vampire wouldn’t put him in harm's way, so he let himself relax and just focus on the pleasure that the bite brought him. Junhui’s bite had the ability to give him a pleasure he hadn’t experienced before and felt even more in love than he had been before. Through the bite, Junhui became his every thought, engulfing him entirely. It was similar to the high a drug gave, quick and fast burning, but he loved it.

When Junhui stopped, he held Minghao tight to him, wanting to keep the witch safe in his arms, and not wanting him to fall over. He rubbed Minghao’s back carefully, his own mind feeling a mess as he tried to come up with the words he wanted to say, to comfort Minghao as he calmed down from the high. “Are-Are you okay?”

Minghao rested his head on Junhui’s chest, his heart still racing a little and his breathing heavier, “y-yeah. I’m okay.” He took a slow deep breath to help calm himself and sighed as he let it out and closed his eyes. “Was that enough for you?”

Junhui hummed, kissing Minghao’s head, feeling the spinning in his own head slow to a stop, “yeah. More than enough. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You wouldn't. I know you wouldn’t.” Minghao said quickly.

“I know. If I keep going though, you're too addicting that I don’t think I’d be able to stop.” Junhui admitted. He kissed Minghao’s head again and rubbed his back, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Minghao smiled. He slowly lifted his head to look at Junhui, “and Jun, I’d let you.”

“A terrifying thought,” Junhui whispered looking at him.

Minghao smiled, “we both give each other the power to destroy the other. But, we both trust each other enough.”

Junhui nodded and smiled, “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too Jun.” Minghao smiled. He leaned up and kissed Junhui, the vampire had already put his fangs away, knowing that this kiss was coming. It scared him how well the vampire knew him, but he also knew so much about the vampire that it was mutual. He knew Junhui was scared of what the witch knew. He trusted Minghao to help keep him safe, but the knowledge he had meant life or death for him, which did scare Junhui. But they both trusted each other with their lives, with their secrets, with themselves. That was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I didn't think I'd be able to get this chapter done so soon but here it is! I still have a few weeks left of the semester (3!!) and then I'm free to write for a full month! So thank you for hanging around with me while I struggle my way through. All your kind comments have really helped me more than I'm sure you could imagine (I ended up reaching a super dark space these past two weeks). So thank you. If you think I don't care and won't see your comments, please know I see them. I'm gonna try being better about responding individually to each of you and say thank you in a more personable way for commenting. 
> 
> But thank you, my friends! Y'all are amazing and I love reading your comments on days that are rough. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and what theories you may have! I love reading different theories about what may happen! :) Also, more Jihancheol is coming your way next chapter. So get ready to meet Dragons Jihan better! :D 
> 
> Thank you again!! Stay safe and well! Come bother me on Twitter if you'd like! (sunkissedjoon94)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a quick note, I know I've had it a few times where MInghao is a witch similar to witches now. But, he's kind of a mix of that and the mythical being aspect. Mostly because I want it to be a blend. I don't intend to be offensive to any witches now, but if it is offensive or if I do offend, please dm me on Twitter (sunkissedjoon94) and I'd love to talk to you and learn. I don't want to harm or offend anyone. I hope that I don't.

Junhui heard Joshua, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol coming before they got close to the door, a benefit from the abilities he had as a vampire. “Shua, Han, and Cheol are here.”

“Sometimes I wonder how no one has figured you out,” Minghao laughed from where he had been editing some pictures he had taken for a magazine spread. He waved his hand and in the kitchen a teapot was set up with water and was on the stove, getting ready to boil for their friends.

“It’s not my fault not everyone is as observant as you.” Junhui smiled. He got up, slowly making it to the door, still a few feet away when there was a knock.

“True, just be careful babe.” Minghao hummed looking back down at the laptop in his lap.

Junhui smiled and got to the door opening it for their friends, “Hey guys.”

“Hey, we figured we’d come to visit.” Jeonghan smiled.

“Come on in. Hao’s in the living room editing some pictures.” Junhui smiled and stepped aside to let them in.

Joshua smiled and touched Junhui’s arm gently, the warmth that he radiated warming Junhui for a moment before he moved, “we were also hoping Hao might be able to help us out.”

Minghao let out a long sigh hearing them but it was full of love and only done to make them smile, “what did you three do now?”

“They might have accidentally burned me,” Seungcheol followed the two dragons with a shy smile on his face. He had a light shirt on, but Junhui could see underneath on his chest there was a red angry burn.

Minghao set the laptop aside and patted the couch for Seungcheol to sit by him, “Jun can you grab the healing salve from the cupboard for me?”

Junhui went to the kitchen and grabbed the salve MInghao asked for as well as got a cup of tea ready with one of the mixtures Minghao had labeled as pain relief before coming into the living room.

“We were practicing, to you know to keep our skills warmed up and good to go, you know, and oh yeah.” Jeonghan was explaining.

Junhui handed Minghao the salve before handing Seungcheol the tea, “oh sure. That’s really believable Jeonghan.”

“We were showing off for Cheollie,” Joshua admitted, his cheeks becoming a rosy color in embarrassment. 

Jeonghan at least had enough modesty to shyly smile as Minghao gave him a look.

“I mean, I threaten to turn Jun into a bat constantly, but you don’t see me doing it do you?” Minghao sighed, with a playful roll of his eyes. He carefully and very gently rubbed the salve on Seungcheol’s chest, providing relief to the burned areas, already helping heal the skin. 

“We just won’t talk about what’s done in the bedroom then,” Seungcheol mumbled, embarrassed as he took a sip of the tea.

Junhui started laughing, just imagining what he could possibly mean by that, “please don’t tell me you guys roleplay on the fact they’re dragons.”

Joshua’s rosiness grew to his ears giving Junhui and Minghao that answer, making the couple laugh as the trio gave each other looks, embarrassed about the situation.

“How was your trip?” Minghao asked, to rescue the three from the awkwardness while Junhui still laughed quietly.

“It was good,” Seungcheol answered. “Got stuff done and got to be tourists for a little bit before we came home.”

“That’s always good.” Minghao finished putting the salve on and sat back, “alright. It should already be healing, but give it about two days okay?”

“Thank you. It’d be hard explaining this one at the doctor.” Seungcheol laughed.

“That’s why I’m here.” Minghao smiled. “Even with Jun and I teasing you.”

“It’s a given.” Jeonghan shrugged, “we can buy you more supplies as a thank you too.”

“No, it’s fine. We went in to get some just the other day.” Minghao shrugged.

“Dinner then?” Joshua offered.

“Actually, Mingyu and Soonyoung mentioned that we should all get together for dinner sometime. Since it’s been a while.” Junhui looked at them, “unless you guys don’t want to.”

“No, that’d be fun. It has been a while.” Jeonghan nodded.

“Good, then we’ll get together sometime soon,” Minghao smiled.

“That sounds like a plan. Just let us know when.” Seungcheol smiled, and the couple nodded in agreement.

\--------

Hanging out as a group came shortly after, once Mingyu and Soonyoung had found out that the other three were okay with it. It ended up being a game and movie night that Minghao and Junhui hosted, which Minghao used as an excuse to use his magic for a few things, such as making things comfortable, getting snacks and foods prepared for everyone, and overall making their small home comforting and warm for their friends. He liked being able to take care of them in the small ways his magic allowed for.

In the living room, he and Junhui had adjusted the furniture and made a big pile of blankets and pillows to create a nest for their friends and themselves, with a space closer to the tv for the games and any drinks or food they had to keep it from getting all over the blankets. Curled up on the floor, Junhui was tucked into Seungcheol, the human pulling him close to him and Mingyu while Joshua and Jeonghan instead made Minghao and Soonyoung snuggle with them. 

“I’m okay not being cuddled,” Junhui mumbled, neatly tucked between Mingyu and Seungcheol.

“You’re freezing cold though. Really should have Jeonghan and Joshua cuddle you too.” Seungcheol mumbled.

“I’m fine.” Junhui laughed. He looked to Minghao for help as Mingyu snuggled closer to Junhui.

“You’re cold.” Mingyu whined, “that’s not fine.”

“I’m okay, really.” Junhui laughed.

“He’s always cold. It’s really fun when he sticks his bare feet on your bareback.” Minghao laughed, “but something tells me that how he’s cuddled over there with you, so keep cuddling him.”

Soonyoung, Joshua, and Jeonghan laughed as Seungcheol and Mingyu snuggled even closer to the vampire, unknowing that he was cold because no blood ran through his body. 

“Yeah, he looks super comfy over there.” Jeonghan laughed. He was cuddled with Minghao, the witch content with the warmth that Jeonghan gave off. 

“I am but also I’m not.” Junhui laughed, “can I please go ahead and not be snuggled though?”

“You don’t want my love?” Mingyu pouted.

“No, no your love is fine.” Junhui laughed and kissed Mingyu’s cheek, his arms were pinned to his sides by Seungcheol hugging him so it was the next best thing he was able to do. 

Mingyu practically purred and Junhui questioned for just a moment that the younger was actually a werewolf. “Guys, Junhui likes my love.”

“Shut up you overgrown pup.” Seungcheol laughed, lightly kicking at Mingyu’s legs. 

Soonyoung laughed and looked at Jeonghan and Joshua, “how was the trip by the way?

“Good, we got the chance to go and see Cheol’s family.” Joshua smiled, “which was great.”

“Yeah? Have they gotten used to the whole two boyfriends yet?” Minghao asked gently. He glanced over and saw the way Junhui, Seungcheol, and Mingyu were goofing off and laughing together. He smiled seeing how Junhui laughed at something Mingyu and Seungcheol had said to each other. He didn’t even have to know what it was, but he loved hearing the sound. 

“They’re getting there.” Jeonghan shrugged, “still not too sure of it. I don’t think they were ready really for even one boyfriend.” 

Joshua nodded. “Yeah, it’s okay though. We’ll work through it.”

“At least we won’t ever have to tell our parents how different boyfriends are.” Soonyoung shrugged, “my family are okay with me having a boyfriend but if I ever had the stupid idea to tell them he’s a werewolf-”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Cheol’s dad would have a heart attack if he found out we were dragons.” Jeonghan laughed.

“How has Jun’s family reacted to you guys?” Joshua asked gently.

“Yeah, we never hear about Jun’s family,” Jeonghan leaned up on an arm glancing over. “Jun, what does your family think of Minghao? Have they met him yet?”

“Oh, my family?” Junhui asked, looking over.

“No, your next-door neighbors, yes your family Jun. What do they think of your boyfriend?” Jeonghan teased gently.

“Oh, um I introduced them, and uh,” Junhui glanced at Minghao for help.

“They didn’t take it well,” Minghao spoke up.

“Huh, is everything okay?” Seungcheol asked, “we don’t hear much about your family. Are you okay Jun?”

“Hmm? Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Junhui shrugged.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, each thinking and Minghao wondering how to help Junhui out.

“Hey, should we put a movie in?” Minghao asked softly.

“Yeah, we can,” Soonyoung said gently. He saw how quiet Junhui had gotten and known that something wasn’t right.

“Hey Cheol help me find a movie.” Mingyu caught on and moved with Seungcheol to the tv to look for a movie.

Minghao carefully moved and went to Junhui and wrapped him up in a hug, “you okay?”

Junhui nodded, “um I’m going to go grab some snacks. Anyone want any other snacks?”

“No thanks,” Joshua said softly. No one said anything about how there were plenty of untouched snacks sitting out.

Junhui got up, moving away from Minghao, and went to the kitchen.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought anything up,” Jeonghan whispered.

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of him.” Minghao gave him a comforting smile before getting up and followed Junhui. He watched the vampire pacing for a little bit before he went over to him, “hey talk to me?”

“They can probably hear,” Junhui mumbled.

Minghao looked at the doorway and waved a hand, placing a soundproof barrier so their friends couldn’t hear them talking. “Now they can’t.”

Junhui sighed and shook his head, “I’m fine.”

“Jun, you're lying. I know you are.” Minghao said, “and I don’t care what this is right now, let me in and let me be with you.”

“It’s just the same thing, Hao, it’s pointless.” Junhui sighed.

“No, it’s bothering you. It’s something real and therefore it’s important Jun. I don’t care if it bothers you once or if it continues bothering you. The fact that in this current moment you're upset means something.” Minghao said as gently as he could. “Same thing though?”

Junhui nodded, standing against the counter, his arms crossed to protect himself almost. He was quiet but Minghao knew exactly that he had mentioned what was bothering Junhui, what was upsetting the vampire.

“Talk to me? Please?” He waited, watching Junhui, “Can I hold you?”

Junhui nodded and when Minghao opened his arms for him, he fell into the witch, burying his face into his shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be.” Minghao hummed, rubbing his back. “You did nothing wrong Junnie. You're hurting.”

“It just sucks Hao. I hate lying to them. They're safe, I know they are. I know they wouldn’t hurt me.”

“No, but the more people who know about you and who you are, the more in danger you are.” Minghao said softly, “until we know for sure you’re safe, and this is something you told me that you chose.”

“I know, and it’s the right choice because I need to take care of myself. Someday, when those fucking wexis are gone, maybe I’ll be able to share. If I’m lucky and they’re gone.” Junhui sighed, “the possibility of me hiding long enough until they’re all dead is impossible.”

“Babe,” Minghao didn’t know what to say to comfort the vampire. He wished he did, but this moment of frustration was bigger and more than he had seen come from Junhui. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Junhui sighed and pulled away from Minghao and took a deep breath, “alright. I’m fine.”

“Yeah?” Minghao watched him, curious and worried about him. 

“Yeah. It’s my life. I have to just suck it up and deal with it. I might not ever get to tell them who I am, and that’s something I get to deal with.” Junhui managed a smile, “come on. Let’s go back before they worry.”

“What do you want to say about your parents?” Minghao asked, “they’ll ask about that again.”

“We’ll keep it simple. They’re traditional and don’t agree with me being gay and disowned me.”

“Were they really?” Minghao asked, more out of curiosity.

“No,” Junhui laughed, “at least I don’t think so. Don’t really remember much of them surprisingly. But somehow, I doubt they expected to have a gay son, a gay vampire son at that.”

Minghao smiled, knowing that Junhui was making jokes to avoid thinking about what had made him upset. “Who would’ve ever really expected to hear of a gay vampire?”

“I mean, we hang around long enough. Bound to happen.” Junhui smiled, “come on, let’s go back.”

Minghao nodded and waved away the sound barrier. “After you.”

Junhui nodded and kissed Minghao gently, “thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Minghao hummed softly before they went to their friends again.

Jeonghan got up and went over, hugging Junhui. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“I’m okay. Really, I promise.” Junhui smiled at the dragon. He snuggled into the dragon’s arms though, enjoying the warmth that radiated off him in waves, “don’t worry.”

“You don’t have to tell us anything Junnie,” Joshua said gently.

Junhui smiled at him over Jeonghan’s shoulder, “I’m okay. Just made me think of my family. They didn’t really know what to think with a gay son and uh yeah. Hao’s all that I got now.”

“And us!” Soonyoung said quickly.

“Yeah, you’ll always have us Jun,” Seungcheol agreed.

“We’re your family now too.” Mingyu smiled.

Junhui smiled at his friends, the ache of not telling them and not wanting to lie to them making him feel awful, even if there was no real possible way of him actually feeling anything. “One of the best families I could ask for.”

“And you got us for life Jun,” Jeonghan smiled, holding Junhui out at arm's length to look at him better, “promise.”

“Thank you.” Junhui smiled.

“Can I have my cuddle buddy back now?” Seungcheol whined a little.

“Yeah, give us Jun back, stop hogging him,” Mingyu whined.

“No, I want to cuddle him.” Joshua stuck his tongue out at them both.

Minghao laughed and sat down where he had been originally, watching the playful banter over who would cuddle his boyfriend and the way it made Junhui’s eyes light up and overall relax. He still had yet to find the wexis that were threatening Junhui’s existence but he knew that once he did he would do anything he could to protect the vampire. He knew if it came down to it, their friends would help too. He just hoped that there was a possibility for that to never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh. It's a little short. But we're learning more about Jun and the next chapter is gonna get deeper. So, please let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, wexi's from what I know do not exist and are a creature I am creating myself for the use of this fic because nothing else made sense. So, bear that in mind. 
> 
> Let me know your theories. I love hearing those, No joke. I love it. I'm currently on winter break now too for classes! So hopefully I can update consistently for a bit. My break ends the 25th of next month so y'all are stuck with me for a little over a month!


	5. Chapter 5

Junhui was treated to Minghao bringing him food in bed a few days later to help him feel better about having to lie to their friends. "What's this?"

"A surprise." Minghao smiled as he sat next to Junhui again. "I know that technically you don't need to eat, but I know you still love food. So I made your favorite with a touch of your absolute favorite." He tapped the plate and on the already mouth-watering breakfast Minghao had made, some blood appeared. 

"Hao, why?" Junhui asked, surprised. 

"Because you had a rough few days and I'm not stupid enough to think it just went away since you're not having to lie now." Minghao smiled, “just relax and enjoy it my Junnie.”

“You spoil me too much.” Junhui hummed smiling at him, “I love you.”

“I love you too Jun,” Minghao kissed his forehead, “eat. I worked hard on that.”

Junhui smiled and ate, humming his approval at the quality, even if the taste was something he really couldn’t describe any more. “How did I get so lucky to meet you and get to spend your life with you?”

Minghao smiled watching him and shrugged, “I don’t know Jun. But I feel like the lucky one more times than I can count honestly.”

Junhui smiled and set the food aside and pulled Minghao close to him, pulling him in for a kiss.

Minghao kissed him back, already adjusting how he was sitting so he could face Junhui better. His hand went to the back of Junhui’s neck, pulling the vampire closer as Junhui’s arms tightened around his waist. He pulled back a little later when he needed to breathe and looked at Junhui, the vampire smiling at him. He had ended up straddling the vampire’s lap, but neither was complaining. “You’re addicting.”

“You’re one to talk, my beautiful witch.” Junhui hummed. He moved one hand to brush a strand of Minghao’s hair out of his face. “I love you so much, I don’t know how you do it.”

“Spell,” Minghao joked lightly. He smiled at the vampire, “I don’t know what I would do without you in my life.”

“Well, I intend to never let you find out.” Junhui hummed. He stared at the witch a moment more before pressing kisses over his face, gentle and light, the perfect representation of how Junhui saw the witch as the most precious thing in the world.

Minghao closed his eyes at the feeling, quiet giggles escaping his lips with each kiss. “Jun.”

“What? Too much?” Junhui smiled, moving his kisses down Minghao’s jawline, slowly making his way to Minghao’s neck.

“No, it’s fine.” Minghao whispered, “more than fine.”

Junhui smiled as his lips brushed along the spot he usually fed on, making MInghao shiver and a gasp escape his lips. “Oh, sorry.”

“No, no don’t be- oh god. Don’t be sorry.” Minghao whispered.

Junhui smirked and gently bit Minghao’s neck, his fangs safely hidden so he didn’t end up feeding on him or hurting him. He had to tighten his arm around Minghao’s waist as the witch quietly moaned at the feeling and almost seemed dizzy. “And that was without fangs, my Hao.”

“I will literally turn you into a bat. You brat.” Minghao threatened, still slightly breathless.

“I’ll be waiting for that.” Junhui teased. He laughed as Minghao flicked his shoulder. “Sassy.”

“Watch it,” Minghao rolled his eyes at him, still smiling. “Your food is probably cold now.”

“It’s alright, I really appreciate you taking the time to make it for me, but in all honesty, it’s probably better this way.” Junhui gave him a shy smile.

Minghao sighed and hugged Junhui, “I love you. I wish that you could taste food normally.”

“I know, that would be nice,” Junhui hummed. “But, it is what it is. I love you so much and I really am touched by the gesture.”

“You’re saying that to make me feel better.”

“Is it working?” Junhui asked, playful. He laughed when he felt another flick on his shoulder, “really Hao, I appreciate it so much. You're so incredibly special to me.”

“And you to me.” Minghao hummed.

Junhui smiled and laid back, holding Minghao so the witch was laying on top of him. In all the years he had been alive, he never experienced a love like the one he had for Minghao, and he hoped nothing ever took Minghao away from him.

\--------

Junhui came inside after getting food out for the stray cats, spending a little extra time outside with them to scratch behind each of their ears and talk to them. When he did, he could tell something happened by the heavy feeling in the air. Usually, Minghao made their house feel lighter, and instead when he walked in it felt like an instant weight pushing back. “Hao?”

The silence that met him made him nervous as he walked through, trying to find where Minghao was. He kept walking through their home until he found Minghao in the bathroom, his face pale and hair messed up from running his hands through it a few times.

“Hao? Baby, what’s wrong?” Junhui asked softly. He wanted to reach out but waited until Minghao looked at him to even think about asking.

“My moms. They want us to come to visit.” Minghao sighed. “I don’t want to. Last time they just talked about how I cant do magic properly and I shouldn’t be practicing the way I do.”

“If we go to visit I'll be happy to go with you and be by your side, Hao.” Junhui said softly, “and if you’d rather stay then I’ll be happy to do that too.”

“Thank you, Jun,” Minghao sighed, “I know I should go see them. It’s been a while, I just would rather not.” 

Junhui nodded as Minghao tucked himself into his arms, holding the witch close. “It’s up to you. You don’t have to go see them, considering they make you feel bad about yourself. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I just feel bad,” Minghao sighed.

“Because you’re a good person Hao. But would you feel worse seeing them?”

“Yeah.” Minghao took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

“You need to put yourself first sometimes. You do so great taking care of everyone else around us, including me. But Hao, please put yourself first. You don’t have to go see your moms if you don’t want to. Should or need to aside, if they hurt you and make you feel bad about yourself you need to put a boundary up, and that’s allowed.” Junhui said gently. “I promise you, there is nothing wrong with putting yourself first.”

“How can you be so smart and so dumb all the time?” Minghao asked, his voice quiet.

Junhui kissed his head smiling, “it’s my charm. Now, do I need to repeat myself or did you actually take in everything I just told you?”

“I understood.” Minghao laughed quietly, “would you really be willing to go with me if I went?”

“Absolutely. After we can make fun of them and then probably get you some more crystals? My treat?” Junhui hummed.

“You’re too sweet to me.” Minghao looked up at him.

“Only because you do the same for me, and it’s so incredibly easy to love you.” Junhui smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Minghao’s nose, the witch completely relaxing with him.

“Thank you.” Minghao smiled.

“Always,” Junhui smiled at him.

\--------

After a morning of Minghao actually taking time to put on some makeup, mostly eyeliner and eyeshadow, and stressing that he wasn’t looking “witchy enough”, the two headed off to go to Minghao’s mothers, Minghao more nervous than anything to see the older witches. 

Outside their house, Minghao paused, looking at the house. “I can’t do this.”

“We can go back home then,” Junhui offered, taking his hand into his own. He squeezed gently and waited, giving Minghao the chance to decide what he wanted. 

“Okay. Let’s go. See them and get it over with.” Minghao sighed.

“I’ll be here the whole time,” Junhui promised. He leaned over and kissed his cheek comfortingly. “Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Minghao sighed before they walked up to the door together. Before Minghao knocked, the door swung open and one of his mothers stood there, staring at them.

“Oh, you brought  _ him _ .” She said, glaring at Junhui in disgust.

“Of course I did mother. He’s my boyfriend.” Minghao said as firmly as he could manage, being intimidated by her.

She gave a small huff, annoyed with the idea of Junhui before walking away, “well come in then.”

Minghao glanced at Junhui and mouthed a silent “ _ sorry”  _ before they followed her in. Minghao reached down to pet the cat that walked over, one of his mother’s familiars. He was the only living being that was excited whenever he came. “So, uh why did you want me to come?”

“We wanted to see our son. Is there anything wrong with that?” His second mother came out from the kitchen area. “It’s good to see you Minghao.”

“And you ma.” Minghao managed a smile in her direction. He stood again, the cat winding around his legs for a moment before moving over to Junhui, “you both remember Jun? My boyfriend.”

“Of course we do.” the second mother, Jia spoke. She smiled at Junhui in an unnerving way, but to the vampire’s credit he just simply smiled at her, not showing that it affected him at all. “It’s good to see you Junhui.”

“It’s good to see you, Jia, and Mei.” Junhui smiled at the mother that had greeted them originally before leaning down to scratch behind the cat’s ears. As he did, the cat sniffed his fingers and opened its mouth as if he smelled something gross before quickly scattering back to Mei’s side.

“Don’t mind him. Bai has always been indifferent to strangers.” Jia said. “Come on in you two. I have tea and some snacks. I want to hear how you’ve been doing with your magic Minghao.”

Minghao nodded and followed her into the living room, Junhui sticking close to his side as they walked. He was nervous, knowing what was coming from his mother as they sat down together on a couch. Jia sat across from them in a chair while Mei slowly came in, holding Bai in her arms. 

Bai stared at Junhui, making the vampire nervous as he moved to be closer to Minghao. He glanced at Mei’s face who was watching him as she sat in another chair. Quickly, he looked away and glanced at Jia, curious of what she would say.

“So Minghao, how has your practicing gone with your magic?” Jia asked. She waved a hand, and on the table, in between them a teapot appeared with four cups and began pouring into them. She looked very nonchalant and collected, staring at Minghao with piercing eyes. 

“Good, I’ve been working on it quite a bit.” Minghao hummed. He reached out and grabbed two cups, handing one to Junhui after he subtly cast a spell on his tea. “I’ve helped my friends a few times as well with it.”

“Have you gotten payment in return?” Mei spoke up. She watched the two carefully and Minghao only slightly worried that she had seen him use magic for Junhui.

“Uh, not really. My friends offer, but I don’t feel right accepting payment from them.” Minghao shrugged, taking a sip of the tea.

Junhui quietly watched, taking a small sip of the tea that changed to blood as soon as it touched his lips. As much as he knew Minghao didn’t like being around his mothers, he didn’t like it just as much. The two witches put him on edge, especially with how they always seemed to be a step ahead of himself and Minghao.

“Mmm, that isn’t how we taught you.” Jia hummed quietly.

“Well, you didn’t teach me much really besides how much you think I don’t practice magic correctly,” Minghao said, gently but with just as much bite as he intended. He watched the two witches' faces, judging their reactions. After a moment of silence, he continued, “I’ve never been quite what you wanted for a son, so I don’t know why you suddenly expect me to follow along exactly what you believe a witch should be.”

“Well Minghao,” Jia set the cup she had grabbed down and the  _ click  _ of it settled on the table made Junhui cringe, “as your mothers and witches who have been practicing longer than you’ve been alive, we have higher expectations, and you haven’t met those yet.”

“Of course. Because they’re unrealistic.” Minghao sighed, “and unless you have something more important than just saying how I’m a terrible witch and son then Junhui and I are going to leave.” He gently took the cup from Junhui’s hands, reversing the spell he had put on it subtly before setting it down with his own. He stared at his mothers, waiting for a response.

“Minghao, you know we love you and only want you to be great,” Mei said.

Junhui saw the way Minghao deflated and spoke up, “the thing is, he’s already great. You two have been too busy building false expectations for him that you don’t even bother looking at that. Minghao helps so many people with his magic and is so loved and so kind. If that isn’t something you wanted, then maybe you should’ve just whipped up some clone or robot instead. Come on Hao, let’s go home.”

Minghao nodded and got up with Junhui, “I won’t apologize for not meeting your expectations, because this is who I am, whether you like it or not.”

As they turned to leave, Jia called after them, “Minghao, if you leave, you and your little _ boyfriend  _ will regret it.” 

“No, I don’t think I will.” Minghao glanced back at her, “don’t threaten us. I won’t be coming back anymore.”

“Well, it’d be a shame for someone’s  _ secrets  _ to be known,” Mei said and Junhui froze.

Minghao saw the way Junhui froze and the way Mei stared at him. He turned, so he fully faced the two witches, “whatever you’re meaning by that, leave Junhui out of it. This shit is between you and me. I will do everything I can to protect Junhui as well.”

“Mmm, then you know exactly what we mean by our statement. If you leave, it’s going to be a promise, not a threat.” Mei said.

Minghao glared at her, “and because of that, I am no longer your son. Do not ever contact me again.” He stared at them for a moment, before grabbing Junhui’s hand and leaving with him, both of them silent as they walked as Mei’s words sunk in. Minghao knew that the vampire was nervous, especially with how besides walking beside him and holding his hand, he was completely frozen. He hoped that Mei didn’t know and that her words were empty. But, knowing his mothers, he also knew that they weren’t.

The two were silent until they got into the safety of their home, where Junhui looked at Minghao, and all the things he felt came out in tears. “Hao.”

"I know Jun,” Minghao said softly before hugging him, “I promise I’ll keep you safe. I can probably get in contact with a few other witches who can help me put a ward over our home, and you can be safe here. It’ll suck because it means home will be the only safe place for you, but it’ll give us a chance to make a plan.”

“Why do they have to be such assholes?” Junhui cried, “I don’t want you to be in danger too.”

“I know, but we’ll be okay. You’ve stayed safe this long. I’ll be damned if this is what breaks that.” Minghao said gently. “You’re safe with me. I promise Jun. I’m not going to lose you.”

Junhui just held Minghao, quietly crying for a little bit before he ended up taking a shaky breath, “we have to tell the others. They might end up in danger too and it’s better they know.”

“Alright. We’ll tell them then, and we’ll make sure everyone is safe. Especially you.” Minghao pulled back to look at Junhui, “I promise.”

Junhui nodded and took another shaky breath. “Just as long as I don’t lose you either.”

“You won’t,” Minghao promised gently. 

“I can’t ever lose you,” Junhui said quietly.

“I know, Jun,” Minghao reassured him. “We’ll be okay. We gotta be.”

Junhui nodded and sighed, “hundreds of years. I managed to hide for hundreds of years. And now it comes down to this.”

“Maybe they were bluffing?” Minghao offered, “and even if that’s the case, I’m going to come up with a plan still. Okay?”

Junhui nodded.

“Why don’t we go ahead, you get ahold of everyone and set up a time to get together and tell them and I’ll get ahold of some other witches to help me. Sound good?”

Junhui nodded and went to the living room, sitting on the couch with his legs tucked underneath him, Minghao followed and sat next to him, the two texting different groups for different, but similar reasons. Minghao was scared that it wasn’t a bluff, and he knew that it more than likely wasn’t, knowing that his mothers were vindictive and would do something like what they planned just to set him and Junhui on edge.

By the end of the day, they had a small plan for what would happen. And that night, Minghao held onto Junhui a little tighter as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. What do y'all think? It's shorter than usual, but I got what I wanted in and didn't want to continue and make it too long, so I hope y'all still enjoy this even though it's shorter! 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and any theories you may have after this! :) Also, to those celebrating these next two days, Merry Christmas, to everyone else happy holidays, or at least a happy time of year! I'll try to update again soon!


	6. Chapter 6

While they waited for their friends, Minghao met with a few other witches, working with them to create stronger wards on their home to keep Junhui even more hidden, without mentioning why it was needed. Junhui sat quietly in the kitchen, watching the witches do what they needed, nervous, and worried about what was to come. Once they finished, Minghao went over and pulled the vampire into his arms, without saying anything. He didn’t need to and Junhui welcomed his hug silently.

“I’m worried about what everyone will think,” Junhui said quietly.

Minghao nodded, “Are you worried they’ll be scared of you? Or just want to leave?”

“Both?” Junhui sighed, “when I told you I was scared too, but you stayed.”

“I did, and I’m sure our friends will too. Jeonghan and Joshua are dragons, two super-powerful beings Jun, and Seungcheol stayed with them. I don’t see them leaving you, leaving us.”

Junhui sighed and nodded. “Hopefully they won’t.”

“It’ll be okay.” Minghao hummed softly.

Junhui nodded, staying close to Minghao. He was quiet, thinking about everything that had happened, and everything that had yet to happen. 

Minghao just held him, wishing silently that he could reassure the vampire that all their worries weren’t needed. He had no words though, his concern winning out too. He just hoped Junhui knew he wasn’t alone and he wasn’t going to just give up.

\--------

As their friends arrived, Junhui stayed off to the side, nervous and unable to make eye contact, so Minghao gently explained to wait in the living room. Once everyone was there he looked at Junhui, “ready?”

“I think so,” Junhui whispered.

“Do you want to tell them?” Minghao asked. 

“I need to.” Junhui looked up at Minghao, “they’re in danger because of me.”

“No, they actually are probably the safest right now. If needed, I can always use a spell to erase memories and you and I can leave. But, if you don’t want to tell them that's fine too.” Minghao said softly.

“I’m scared,” Junhui admitted.

Minghao nodded, “I am too. But I’m going to be beside you the whole time. Okay?”

Junhui nodded, “okay. Let’s do this.”

Minghao rubbed his back, “I’ll be right beside you.”

Junhui nodded and took a deep breath before he walked into the living room. He sat on the couch, which their friends had left for them to sit by each other on, Soonyoung sitting on one side with Mingyu sitting on the floor, leaning against his legs. Jeonghan, Joshua, and Seungcheol all managed to pile themselves on the smaller loveseat, Seungcheol in between the two dragons, perfectly content.

Once Minghao sat, he put a hand on Junhui’s knee, “thanks for coming over guys. Jun and I, well mostly Jun has something we want you to know. And I just want you guys to know Jun is nervous, so be patient and gentle.”

“Of course we will. We’re here for you Jun.” Soonyoung said softly. He waited until Junhui looked at him and smiled at him. The vampire tried to return it, but was too nervous and quickly looked away.

“When you're ready go for it,” Joshua said gently. His voice was warm, and Junhui felt a small burst of warmth filling his body before it disappeared again. Joshua and Jeonghan weren’t able to use their warmth on him as well as Minghao did, which again made Junhui wonder how they hadn’t noticed at least.

Junhui took a deep breath, and with a gentle squeeze on his knee from Minghao he decided to just say it. “I’m a vampire. I’m the last one in existence and now my life is in danger.”

It was silent for a moment, and Minghao kept a steady and firm grasp on Junhui’s knee, watching their friends and using magic to warm Junhui up as a comfort. He was about to speak when Seungcheol leaned forward.

“Question, have you fed from a human before?” Seungcheol asked, cautious and Minghao tried to figure out if it was because of his own fear or if he was worried of offending Junhui.

“When there were more of us, I did a few times. Now, the only one I have is Minghao and that’s only after I make sure he’s a hundred percent okay with it and in a good headspace and safe. Mostly I get blood from uh-other places.” Junhui said softly.

“I can promise you he’s not going to feed on you. It took him long enough to agree to feed on me.” Minghao said, “and if you want to know the actual specifics of where he gets blood from beside me we can show you later.”

“So do wexis know you exist?” Jeonghan asked.

“If they didn’t before they will now. Minghao’s mothers have probably told them by now.” Junhui sighed.

“Wexis?” Soonyoung looked confused. “And, wait seriously? A vampire? I want to see your fangs then.”

“I wish I could’ve shown you under different circumstances but,” Junhui let his fangs come out before he smiled, showing them off. “Tah-dah.”

“They’re sharp.” Mingyu said, leaning a little closer, “does it hurt?”

“Some, not a lot,” Minghao answered, from experience.

“I hope you don’t get mad at me for this, but I had a feeling there was something special about you Jun.” Joshua hummed, “you kind of just seemed special.”

Junhui seemed to relax a little and nodded, “yeah. Just a bit different. I’m sorry I lied about who I am and didn’t tell you. I was just hoping that once I was fully safe I could, and now I think you guys might be in danger now too.”

“No, no we’re not mad. At all.” Jeonghan said quickly. He got up and went over, pulling Junhui into a hug, “surprised but not angry. And for us being in danger don’t worry. Shua and I have dealt with a few wexis before.”

Joshua nodded, “they’re nasty little shits, but we’ll be okay.” Joshua agreed.

“Can someone explain what wexis are?” Soonyoung asked.

“Yeah, I’m kind of lost.” Seungcheol agreed, “and Jun as they said just surprised. Not mad at all.”

“Us either, you're our friend, just now our vampire friend.” Mingyu smiled.

“I’ve always been a vampire.” Junhui laughed quietly, “and yeah we can explain what wexis are.”

“They’re like a weird cross between fae, ghouls, and demons.” Joshua explained, “for some reason a few centuries ago they decided no vampire should exist and started killing off any that they came across. It became, for lack of better words, sorry Hao, a witch hunt.”

Minghao nodded, unaffected by the wording, “once people found a vampire they told these wexis. Witches unfortunately were the biggest help to wexis making them extinct. Up until we met Jun, I thought they were gone for good.”

“How did you hide then Jun?” Soonyoung asked, “and how powerful are these things? A demon and fae are already kind of strong. How many do we have to worry about?”

“They’re pretty powerful. I would say probably about half of a fae’s strength. But they’re tricky. They manipulate their opponent in several ways and then use their strength against them. There have even been cases of them stealing strength from their opponents, leaving them helpless. To kill vampires they manipulated them long enough to be able to decapitate and then burn them as well as the other methods you think of when it comes to killing one.” Jeonghan answered.

“We don’t know how many there are. Just that there’s a lot. I was hoping by hiding they would’ve died off, which a lot have, but there’s still more than I could fight off by myself, and more than I think all of us can handle.” Junhui said.

“So how do we kill them then?” Seungcheol asked.

“Burning them, and it’s a bit complicated. With Joshua and I's situation that we dealt with them, we had to have different symbols drawn and the wexi on top of those symbols.”

“For witches, we’d just need a special spell, which I know, but again there’s so many.” Minghao sighed.

“Then we need more witches-wait.” Soonyoung frowned, “let me guess, other witches still want vampires to be gone?”

“Yeah. My mothers especially. I was able to get a few witches to come and help me strengthen the ward around our house, but I had to keep it quiet about why.” Minghao nodded.

“Well, why are we in danger then?” Mingyu asked, “if we aren’t vampires?”

“My smell. Wexis have an incredible sense of smell since they have terrible eyesight. So if you smell like a vampire, you're dead. I watched one of my friends die because he was mated to a vampire, who fed on him.”

“Shit. So Minghao,” Seungcheol glanced at the witch who nodded, already knowing his fate was worse than the others.

“Exactly. You should be okay Cheol because you have us protecting you, most beings wouldn’t want to take a dragon on, let alone two. We are pretty badass ourselves, but taking on a dragon is a death sentence for most wexis.” Jeonghan explained.

“And you should be okay Soonyoung because Mingyu has a really strong smell. It should cover up any smell of Junhui’s or even your own.” Joshua helped.

“There’s still a chance of course that they’d find you guys.” Junhui sighed, “so please don’t feel like you have to help protect me. If you’d rather protect yourselves I understand.”

“Of course we’re going to help!” Jeonghan said, offended, “you’re our friend Jun. We’ll keep you safe.”

Minghao gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it, “you’ll be safe Jun. We won’t just give up.”

“Exactly! I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing half the time, but count me in.” Soonyoung grinned.

“Same here,” Seungcheol smiled, “no one tries to kill our friend and get away with it.”

Joshua and Mingyu both nodded in agreement, smiling at Junhui when he glanced at them.

“Alright, well we should come up with a plan because we don’t have a lot of time. And in the worst-case scenario, please keep Hao safe.”

“Jun.” Minghao frowned.

“No, if it comes between saving me or you, I want you saved first,” Junhui said firmly. “Got it?”

Everyone was silent before silently agreeing, not liking how heavy the statement was, but understanding where Junhui was.

Minghao however, did not like the idea at all.

\--------

“Is this really going to help?” Mingyu asked as he helped Jeonghan and Joshua hang different things at each entryway and window of Minghao and Junhui’s house. The items smelled horrible, and Mingyu half questioned the dragons were just pulling a prank.

“It’ll help cover his smell. Once we finish here we’ll add them to our own homes to help hide us. These amulets have durian, peppermint, and lavender.” Jeonghan said. “Durian is the worst smelling part, but peppermint and lavender help keep wexis away.”

“So it helps in two ways?” Soonyoung asked, coming downstairs with Minghao. The two had just finished going through the upstairs hanging amulets in each window.

“Exactly, helps hide the distinct vampire smell which you and Cheol can’t pick up, but now that we know, Jun has this really sweet smell to him. The durian is that rotten egg, gas smell and then wexis hate lavender and peppermint. Even just a bit of it keeps them away.” Joshua explained.

“Wild,” Seungcheol added as he and Junhui came from the back of the house. 

“What exactly does Jun smell like?” Soonyoung asked, hugging the vampire and trying to smell him.

Junhui laughed, despite himself, “it’s just super sweet.”

“Like a weird cake mixed with cherry blossoms.” Mingyu said, already scrunching up his nose, “not as sweet as you think.”

“Yeah, at least I don’t smell like a wet dog. No wonder Soonie sneezes a lot around you.” Junhui tossed back, a grin playing across his face.

“Wh-What?” Mingyu laughed, “Minghao do you hear this?”

“Oh yeah. I’ve heard that and more.” Minghao gave a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, which Jeonghan noticed right away.

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, silently questioning if the witch was okay. He didn’t say anything, but Minghao knew when he caught the look, giving him a small nod.  _ Later?  _

Minghao again gave Jeonghan a nod before leaning against a wall, “so besides this, does anyone else have any ideas how we can help protect Jun?”

“We could always set up a few places where those symbols need to be drawn so that if the wexis step onto them you can burn them. Make it easier than having to come up with something at the moment.” Soonyoung suggested.

“That could work.” Joshua hummed, “and we should have some kind of barrier to keep them there once they step into it.”

“Magic maybe?” Seungcheol asked, looking at Minghao.

“I don’t think I could find a spell that would last long enough. We have limited time, but how limited? A simple spell I’d use now could wear off before they get here.” Minghao shrugged.

“Still worth a try at least, right?” Junhui asked, going closer to him, “unless there might be something else we could try.”

“It is, I can still try it. We just don’t know how well it’d work.” Minghao looked at him.

“That’s okay. We can at least say we tried then instead of wondering.” Junhui gave him a comforting smile. 

“How did you two get more annoying now that we know Jun’s a vampire than before?” Mingyu teased.

Junhui stuck his tongue out at him before hugging Minghao, “excuse you Mingyu. I am  _ always  _ annoying. Huh, Hao?” 

Minghao smiled, hugging him, “you are, and I’ll turn you into a bat later for it.”

Everyone all laughed some, the old threat now having a new meaning to it, that they all knew and could laugh at. 

“Can’t wait,” Junhui whispered, a playful smile on his face. 

“So what should we do next?” Seungcheol glanced at his boyfriends since they seemed the most prepared out of everyone in the room. 

“We should probably get those symbols put down outside and barriers made.” Joshua offered, glancing at Jeonghan and then Minghao.

Minghao nodded, “Mingyu, would you mind staying inside with Jun?”

“I can come out too and help.” Junhui frowned.

“Jun, it’s dangerous and we don’t know how long it’ll be until they’re here.” Minghao said gently, “please, stay inside where you're safer.”

“Then no one should go outside. Because you all smell like me. You especially.” Junhui said, “I’m not risking losing you.” 

Minghao sighed, glancing at Jeonghan and Joshua, silently asking them for help. 

“Maybe we can compromise?” Jeonghan took one of the amulets and held it out to Junhui, “wear that outside to help mask your smell, then stay close to us or Mingyu outside.”

Junhui took it and put it on before grabbing another amulet and putting it around Minghao’s neck too, “if I have to, you too. You smell the most like me.”

Minghao sighed but nodded, giving into Junhui, “stay close to someone.”

“I will.” Junhui promised, leaning closer to kiss his cheek before going to the door, “come on, let’s get this done so we can make sure everyone stays safe.”

Minghao nodded to their friends, gesturing for them to follow Junhui. He followed last, taking a chance to take a deep breath and calm himself down again. The idea of losing Junhui was terrifying and he was scared of what would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all. Sorry, it's taken me a bit to get this up and that it's short. I had a lot going on this last week. Three of my family members tested positive and I was directly exposed. Thankfully any symptoms I have are minimal but I've been resting a lot. Also, I've been trying to help my cat right now as she has a nasty kitty cold that I'm having to give her medicine every day for. (She's my best friend too so this has been hard).
> 
> Anyway, I know most of y'all don't care about that, so I will say I have another update already in the works. I just wanted to end this chapter before it felt repetitive because I didn't want to jump into what's going to happen yet. Let me know your thoughts and any theories you all have. I love hearing those! Also! I'm sorry I've been bad about replying individually to comments! I'm gonna try to this time! I love y'all so much!
> 
> Stay healthy and safe, Beks (also I hope y'all had a great holiday (s)!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Just wanna bring some attention to the new tags added! Mentions/talks of death. I figured it is kind of expected already, but just to clarify, it's the gang talking about the possibilities around Junhui or Minghao (or both) dying and what that grieving process would be on either side. So if that's too much, please don't read the sections after they come in from making symbols on the ground and such (pretty much MInghao pulls Jun aside to talk to him inside is where that conversation starts). The last section is safe, marked by my usual ------, so just please take care of yourselves. I understand if that talk is too much to read, so don't feel bad if you need to skip!

“You should talk to him about it,” Jeonghan said gently as they walked. He glanced at Minghao, seeing the witch tense at the idea. “I know it’s hard, but you both deserve to hear from each other what’s going on. He isn’t going to know you're upset about something if you don’t talk to him about it.”

“I know, it’s going to start an argument though. He has his mind set on keeping me safe.” Minghao ended up sighing. 

“And you're concerned about protecting him right? Otherwise, you wouldn’t have gotten him to tell us who he is.” Jeonghan replied. “Even if it’ll start an argument it’s a discussion worth having. If a worst-case scenario happens would you want you two to have anything left unsaid?”

“If it’ll cause us to fight yeah,” Minghao said without any hesitation.

Jeonghan stopped walking and made Minghao stop. When Joshua glanced back at them he waved the other dragon to keep going with everyone to set up the traps. After, he looked at the witch, “you would rather die not telling Junhui how frustrated you are that he isn’t prioritizing himself?”

“Jeonghan, it’s not that serious.” Minghao frowned.

“No, it is. Because right now you're upset. Do you want Jun to die with you upset at him? Or you to die upset at him?” Jeonghan said, “talk about it with him.  _ Trust me _ . It’s better than leaving anything unsaid.” 

Minghao stopped any argument he had left against talking to Junhui when he saw the look in Jeonghan’s eyes. It was one of pain, and one of someone who had lost a person dear to him. “You’ve gone through this before.”

Jeonghan nodded, “just trust me. Leaving anything unsaid right now only leads to a lifetime of regrets.” He smiled a little before starting to walk again.

Minghao watched him and glanced at Junhui who was talking to Soonyoung about being a vampire. With a quiet sigh, he moved to catch up to the group. By the time they caught up, Joshua was explaining what they had to draw and how it was supposed to be done to be the most effective against the wexis. 

“And this worked for you and Jeonghan?” Mingyu asked after he finished.

Joshua nodded, “it was a small handful of wexis, and it helped us get rid of most of them so we could focus on just one or two. I haven’t used it on a large number of wexis. Han have you?”

Jeonghan shook his head, “no. I’ve only had small portions.”

“Well, other vampires didn’t have a protection squad as Jun does. So we’ll be okay.” Soonyoung smiled confidently.

Junhui smiled and patted his shoulder in silent thanks.

“Alright, let’s get to work.” Seungcheol smiled.

Everyone nodded and started making the symbols that Joshua and Jeonghan helped explain.

Minghao gently took Junhui’s hand and pulled him away from the others a little, “can we talk after this?”

“Yeah, of course, Hao.” Junhui nodded, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. I just want to talk about something with you.” Minghao said almost in a whisper. 

Junhui nodded and squeezed his hand, “yeah of course. Unless you want to talk now?”

“Later, when we can have a moment alone,” Minghao said gently.

Junhui nodded and leaned over, kissing his cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Minghao smiled and squeezed Junhui’s hand before letting the vampire help their friends. He watched them work for a bit before he went to work using a few spells to try and create a barrier so when the wexis stepped onto the symbol they were trapped. He didn’t know if it would work, but if it meant he could keep Junhui alive and with him, he’d do anything.

\--------

After they finished, the group returned back to Minghao and Junhui’s house, tired but hopeful that what they had done would be enough to help protect Junhui. 

Soonyoung and Seungcheol laid on the floor, Seungcheol resting his head on Soonyoung’s stomach. “You know, for a creature that managed to do the damage they did, they’re kind of lame if they can’t handle the smell of a durian and can burn like a demon on Supernatural.”

“Yeah, I bet Sam and Dean could get rid of them pretty easily.” Seungcheol sighed, tired.

Jeonghan looked at Joshua and the dragons both rolled their eyes before sitting together on a chair.

Mingyu nodded, “yeah, and I hate to say it but just because you two are our token normal humans doesn’t make you Sam and Dean sorry.”

Junhui laughed, watching the look of betrayal on Soonyoung’s face as he looked at his boyfriend. He was leaning against the doorway, watching their friends full of fondness as they laughed and joked to help relieve the stress of the last few hours they had. He was grateful for them and how they had quickly stepped up to help and accepted him for who he was. It was nice knowing he had more than just Minghao to rely on. 

“Jun?” Minghao spoke softly, getting the vampire’s attention.

Junhui looked at him and nodded before the two went into the kitchen, Minghao quickly creating a sound barrier again so that they could talk freely. “What’s wrong Hao?”

“What isn’t?” Minghao half-laughed, unsure where to start. He turned away from Junhui and gently touched the leaf of one of his plants, staring at it too hard to really be doing anything important.

“Hao.” Junhui’s voice was soft as he walked over and gently touched Minghao’s arm. “Talk to me.”

Minghao sighed softly, “I don’t like the idea of if it comes down to me or you, you're giving up so easily and want everyone to protect me.”

“I’m not giving up Hao. But I would rather you live than me.” Junhui said softly, “you don’t deserve to die because you're my boyfriend.”

“So? I want you to live Jun. I just spent so much of my energy to build a block so that wexis would be trapped on those symbols to at least give us some time so that we can save  _ you _ .”

“I know Hao, and I’m so grateful for everything. I just don’t want you to have to die for something that isn’t your fault.” Junhui said gently.

“No, but it is. My mothers are the reason we had to do all this. They’re the reason you had to tell our friends before you were really ready.  _ That  _ isn’t your fault. That is my fault because-”

“Because why? Because you're their son? Because you're dating me?” Junhui asked, “you’re not the one who told the wexis what I am and lead them to me. You're not the one who did this just to be vindictive.”

“So you deserve it? Just because you're a vampire, which you didn’t choose and you can’t just magically change?” Minghao’s voice got louder and his focus on the sound barrier changed, so it disappeared as he stepped closer to Junhui, “that is bullshit and you know it. And you deserve to live and be protected against a damn wexi without sacrificing yourself for me. That’s selfish Jun.”

“Selfish? For wanting you to live? Minghao how am I being selfish? Explain that to me cause last I checked, being selfish isn’t wanting someone else to be protected instead of you, especially when I’m the reason you're in danger.”

“Hey,” Jeonghan’s voice came from the doorway where he stood with Seungcheol. His voice was calm and he watched the two of them for a moment before stepping in fully with Seungcheol beside him, “you both are incredibly angry in this situation and that’s fair considering what’s going on. But getting mad and attacking each other isn’t going to help anything.”

“Oh, so you tell me to talk to him about this and make sure nothing is left unsaid, and now tell me to stop?” Minghao glared at the dragon, surprising Jeonghan enough to take a step back.

“Minghao, hang on. That’s not what Jeonghan is meaning at all. He’s worried you two are going to say something you both might regret with how angry you both are. When he told you to make sure to talk to Jun he meant making sure Jun knows where you're at and your feelings. You were able to do that.”

“Yeah, but he won’t fucking listen cause he’s being too damn selfish.”

“Stop,” Jeonghan said calmly, noticing Junhui was about to say something too. “That's Jun then. If you’ve said how you feel and he’s not getting it, that’s him. Not you.”

“Come on, both of you need to step back from each other for a moment,” Seungcheol said gently. He reached for Junhui, “just to take a deep breath alright?”

“Just go.” Junhui said, “we don’t need to step back from this, we just need to talk it out.”

“And end up saying something you regret if something does happen.” Jeonghan said, “go step out with Seungcheol Jun, just for a moment. You can vent to him about this and once you two feel better you can try again.”

Junhui glanced at Minghao who just looked angry and sighed, “fine. I’m  _ not  _ being selfish though.”

“You are,” Minghao spat at him.

“Hey, that’s enough.” Jeonghan stopped him, letting Seungcheol and Junhui step out of the room. They were replaced by Mingyu, the werewolf moving closer to Minghao.

“Hey, it’s okay. Come here,” Mingyu said softly, holding his arms open for Minghao.

Minghao stared at him for a moment before giving in and hugging his friend. As he hugged Mingyu the stress and frustration he had built up ended up being enough that he started crying. He held onto Mingyu as he cried, thinking about the possibility that he would end up losing Junhui, and that there wouldn’t be anyone to blame but his mothers which only added to the frustration.

Mingyu silently held Minghao, letting the witch cry. He rubbed small circles into his back, hoping to help even just a small amount. “Soonyoung is talking to him, but it’s more than okay to cry right now.”

“It sucks.” Minghao mumbled, “I love him and I don’t want to lose him. Because my mothers are horrible I might have to.”

“I know,” Mingyu whispered gently. 

“It sucks being in the position you are Hao, no one is going to deny that,” Jeonghan said softly. “Jun’s incredibly special to you, and you have every right to be upset with him for not wanting to keep himself safe first. I get it too. Right now though, calling Jun selfish no matter how true it is, he won’t listen.”

“What do I do then? Just watch as he fucking gets killed?” Minghao asked.

“I don’t know. Hopefully, he’ll realize it and hopefully, it won’t get that far.” Jeonghan sighed.

\--------

“Jun,” Soonyoung’s voice came out soft, watching the vampire pace. He wasn’t usually scared of Jun, but seeing the anger that he had did make him feel a little nervous.

“He’s calling  _ me  _ selfish when all I want to do is protect him. This is bullshit.” Junhui ranted as if Soonyoung hadn’t even talked, “I don’t care if I get to live as long as he’s safe.”

“Jun,” Joshua spoke up this time trying to get his attention.

“He’s being ridiculous. He wouldn’t even be in this situation if it wasn’t for me. Hell, all of you would be safe if it wasn’t for me-”

“Junhui,” Seungcheol spoke up, his voice loud and getting the vampire to stop pacing and look over, “did you think about it from his side? I get it that we wouldn’t be having to figure out how to stop wexis if it wasn’t for you being a vampire, but did you bother trying to understand where your boyfriend is coming from in all this?”

“What do you mean?” Junhui looked at him.

“If he lives and you die, that’s pretty much it for him. You're his entire life. While we’re all just a fraction of your life as an immortal, you’re Minghao’s entire life. After you yeah he can find someone else, but to him, you're it. While you’ve carried the grief of losing loved ones and family as long as you have, Minghao will have to do that until the day he dies. He won’t get a chance as you would of just waiting a while before he’s healed to be able to try again with someone new. The rest of his life will be spent wishing he could’ve saved you. Do you want him to live with that? To end up dying thinking he could’ve somehow saved you?” Seungcheol spoke.

“That’s really not fair. Both of us are different. I’ll still have to carry the grief of losing him for literally the end of time. I can’t just hope that the day I get old enough and die comes faster.” Junhui said, “I still have to deal with the loss of everyone before.” 

“Exactly, but you’ve had partners before Jun right?” Joshua asked.

Junhui paused for a moment to nod. “What just because I can live a couple of hundred years more and end up with someone else makes it so much more difficult for him?”

“You’re not listening.” Soonyoung sighed, “Minghao is going to live until he’s about 90 to 100. Somewhere in there because of an average lifespan. You get to live forever unless of course, someone kills you. Right now, Minghao is twenty-five. That means if tomorrow wexis show up and you let them kill you because that means he’s safe, he lives for seventy-five years without you. And he’s going to wonder and question everything. He’s going to hate himself for seventy-five years. And by you giving up he’s going to wonder why his life is not worth a fight to you while the past three hundred years or however old you are were worth that fight?”

“I-It is worth a fight.” Junhui said quickly, “I don’t want to lose him either. I don’t want to live forever without him.”

“But you do know someday that will become a reality. Right?” Joshua asked, “just like someday Jeonghan and I are going to lose Cheol and go on the rest of our lives without him. We expect it, so while it still hurts like fucking hell, we’re more prepared for it. Since Hao found out about you he’s known you're going to live forever. That the rest of his life the one consistent thing will be you. By telling us to protect him over you, you're taking that comfort away. You're forcing him to lose something he was able to count on.”

“He wouldn’t be able to survive long without you. That grief would hit like a tidal wave and knock him over so hard he would give up. You know that right?” Seungcheol said, “just like if tomorrow I lost Jeonghan and Joshua I would give up. Minghao needs you Jun. He needs you to fight.”

Junhui nodded, taking in what they said as he thought of Minghao. He let out a sigh. “I guess you're right.”

“Well, we are. Seriously Junhui. We get it, you’ve been on your own forever, but you need to let us help.” Soonyoung said.

Joshua nodded, “please Jun. We want to help you.”

Junhui nodded and sighed, sitting on the couch. He put his head into his hands, wondering why things had to end up complicated.

\--------

They stayed separated for a little bit, taking a chance to calm down and feel better enough to talk to each other. 

When Minghao came into the room, Junhui quickly went to him and reached out to give him a hug, “I’m sorry. I’m not used to letting others help me, and that’s not an excuse for how I treated you.”

Minghao hugged Junhui, burying his face in the space between the older’s neck and shoulder. “I know, I just don’t want to lose you Jun.”

“You won’t have to. I promise. We’ll figure this out with these wexis and get rid of them. Once they’re gone then I should be safe.” Junhui said, holding Minghao. 

“Hopefully,” Minghao whispered. He turned his head so he could peek over at their friends, his head resting on Junhui’s chest, “if you guys want to go home for a little while and get some rest and your places wexi guarded we’ll be okay for the night.”

“Are you sure? We can stay and help protect you guys.” Joshua offered.

“Yeah. We’ll be okay, besides you guys need some sleep and to keep yourselves safe.” Junhui said gently. 

Minghao nodded, “we’ll be fine for tonight. I’m sure we’ll have some time before wexis start showing up. And when they do we’ll deal with that then.”

“Call us if something happens.” Mingyu said, “right away. We’ll come.” 

“We will. Just be safe.” Junhui answered.

“We will.” Jeonghan pulled both of them into a hug, holding them both close for a moment before sighing softly. “I’m sorry you both have to go through this.”

“We’ll be okay,” Minghao said softly, even though he really didn’t believe that. 

“No matter what, we’ll be here with you guys. Promise.” Seungcheol said softly.

Minghao and Junhu nodded, thankful for their friends.

“Everything will be okay.” Soonyoung rubbed their backs gently, “even if I’m lying, it’ll be okay.”

Minghao managed a laugh at that and nodded, “thank you Soonie.”

“You got it.” Soonyoung smiled.

“Call us if anything happens.” Mingyu gave a gentle kiss to both of their heads before he left with Soonyoung, the two glancing back only for a moment before going.

Seungcheol smiled, “We’ll get you two through this. Get some rest and call if you need us.”

Minghao nodded, “we will.”

“Good, we’ll see you in the morning okay?” Jeonghan reassured.

“Sounds good, thank you. For everything.” Junhui said softly.

“You know we would do anything for you,” Joshua smiled warmly at the vampire. He patted his arm gently and checked on Minghao with a thumbs up and when the witch nodded, he smiled, “get some rest.”

Minghao nodded and watched the trio leave before letting out the breath he was holding. “I know we’d have a better chance with them here against wexis, but I’m glad they’re going home. I don’t want them directly in danger for us.”

“They would though, all we’d need to do is ask.” Junhui said softly, “and they’d do it without hesitating.”

“I know.” Minghao sighed. “Come on, let’s try and get some sleep.”

Junhui nodded and followed the witch to their room, both of them silent as they changed into more comfortable clothing and laid on the bed. Minghao tucked himself into Junhui’s side, not wanting to leave the vampire for too long. 

“I love you,” Minghao whispered once they were comfortable.

“I love you too Hao,” Junhui whispered back, kissing the top of his head. He hoped that no matter what he’d stay by Minghao’s side, not wanting to ever lose him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Sorry, I really wanted to get this out last week, but I've been struggling mentally, and writing this angst was tough. I'm doing better now, health-wise at least ;) Mentally I still gotta try turning my brain off and on again a few times to get it there haha.
> 
> I have a good chunk of the next chapter written so hopefully I can get that finished and posted sometime this weekend! Unfortunately, though, my winter break is ending :( I start working more again next week and then the week after classes startup. So in two-ish weeks updates will slow down again. I'll try updating as much as I can between now and then to help make up for it but also I'll try writing as much as possible through the semester.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, theories of what might happen, or what happened for certain characters (our man Jeonghan), and just general thoughts. I hope y'all stay safe and healthy. Also, feel free to come to talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunkissedjoon94) about anything. I also sometimes post wips or just ideas I have about stories there.


	8. Chapter 8

After a restless night of sleep, the couple got up, anxiously checking if there were any signs of wexis. To their surprise, the symbols were undisturbed, Minghao’s barriers were still up, and there were no signs anywhere that the wexis had come.

“Maybe we were wrong about what your mothers were doing?” Junhui asked quietly as they went back inside.

Minghao waved a hand towards the stove, using his magic to make breakfast and some tea. “I wish it was that. But I have a feeling we weren’t Jun.”

“Well we at least have some time still to figure things out better,” Junhui said gently. “Hao, we’ll be okay.”

Minghao looked at Junhui and sighed, hugging his boyfriend, “it feels like we’re on borrowed time now.”

“I know. But we’ll be okay and we’ll be safe. If anything we’ll stay together.” Junhui said holding him. He rubbed Minghao’s back gently, “when the others come over again we’ll talk and see if we can figure things out.”

Minghao nodded and took a deep breath. “I just want you safe Jun. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I know. I don’t want to lose you, or you to lose me either.” Junhui said gently. They stood quietly together in the room, listening to Minghao’s magic cooking before Junhui rubbed Minghao’s back, “Come on. Let’s get some food in you.”

Minghao nodded and let Junhui guide him to the table and sat down while the older went and got a plate of food put together for him and a cup of tea poured. 

He set both down in front of the witch and then sat down next to him, rubbing his arm gently, “eat. It’s good for you.” 

Minghao laughed quietly and nodded, slowly starting to eat the food given to him. He kept glancing at Junhui silently as if checking that the vampire hadn’t disappeared from him. 

“I’m not leaving Hao,” Junhui said softly. “Don’t worry.”

“Sorry. I’m trying,” Minghao said quietly.

“No, don’t be. It’s okay.” Junhui moved, going over and hugging Minghao from behind, “I love you, so much Minghao. Everything will be okay. You and I are going to be okay. I promise.”

“I know Jun,” Minghao sighed, “I’m just worried that we’re going to be wrong.”

“If we are, we’ll figure it out. We aren’t alone in this either. We got the others.” Junhui said gently.

“Yeah, but depending on how many wexis show up, the odds aren’t really in our favor.” Minghao pointed out.

“Hao,” Junhui sighed. He held onto Minghao wishing he could help his boyfriend feel better, helping him know that things would be okay, even if he didn’t believe it himself.

\--------

Jeonghan and Joshua came over later with Seungcheol, the trio looking concerned for their friends.

“So no sign of wexis at least,” Jeonghan said gently. “How are you two holding up?”

“Scared,” Minghao admitted.

Joshua offered a hug to the witch that he accepted quickly, “it’ll be okay. We’ll keep you and Jun safe. Jeonghan and I have dealt with wexis before. It isn’t going to be easy but it’ll be manageable.”

Minghao nodded, thankful for the dragon’s confidence in how they were going to handle the wexis that would be coming shortly. 

Jeonghan watched and glanced at Junhui, “how are you?”

“Probably the same, honestly.” Junhui shrugged. 

“It’s okay to be too,” Seungcheol said, “I know we were on edge yesterday just us three and we’re not the ones that the wexis are coming for.”

Junhui gave the two a small nod and glanced at Minghao who was still hugging Joshua, the dragon whispering something to him. He bit his lip, thinking about how unfair it was that he couldn’t protect the witch-like he wanted. “Were you able to get yourselves protected at home?”

“Yeah, we spent last night putting the amulets up and told Soonyoung and Mingyu to do the same. We should be okay.”

Junhui nodded, “good. I don’t want anyone else in more danger because of me.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll be okay.” Jeonghan said gently. 

Junhui nodded, letting out a sigh, “good. That’s good.”

\--------

After a little while, Soonyoung and Mingyu came, and there were still no signs of wexis. The group all sat in the living room, trying to figure out what the next step should be.

“Maybe for some reason your mother’s threatened that and then just didn’t follow through?” Soonyoung offered.

Minghao shook his head, “they’re mean. They wouldn’t do that. They also hate Jun, so they’d do anything to get rid of him so I can focus on magic the way that they want me to.”

“Even if it means putting you in danger? Doesn’t really make sense.” Mingyu said, thinking out loud.

“They never really cared to be honest. Just wanted a prodigy who continued in their footsteps to become a powerful witch.” Minghao shrugged.

“Well, they’re stupid.” Seungcheol said, quickly followed by, “no offense”.

Minghao smiled at him and nodded, showing he wasn’t offended by what his friend said, and glanced at Junhui, “what do you think?”

“I don’t know. Part of me is worried they didn’t lie and that we actually are just playing a waiting game and then I’m also wondering if they said it but didn’t follow through just to mess with you.” Junhui shrugged. He thought of the way Mei had watched him when they were there. She had figured out who he was and now he wasn’t sure if their threat was real or not.

“Should we contact them?” Soonyoung asked.

“No, that’d tell them they won their little game,” Minghao said quickly.

“Is it worth losing Junhui to that?” Jeonghan asked after being quiet for a moment.

Minghao looked up at him, surprised, “are you implying that me not talking to my mothers is putting Jun in more danger? My mothers don’t care, they hate Junhui, with me in the picture or out.”

“I’m not implying anything,” Jeonghan’s voice changed, the dragon using some of his persuasion powers to help diffuse the situation easier, “I’m just wondering if this is something we should playoff chances. Or should we talk to your mothers and see if we can find out what kind of timeframe we have.”

“I don’t know! That’s the thing. I  _ know  _ they’d sell out Jun just because of how much they hate him, and I know they wouldn’t care if I was stuck in the middle. I know that right now we’re in danger because my mothers are horrible and I talked back to them when we were there. I don’t  _ know  _ if talking to them would do any good, and I don’t know when or if wexis are going to show up to kill Jun.” Minghao snapped.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Joshua interjected, everyone else watching, Jeonghan almost visibly annoyed at how Minghao responded, but Seungcheol was quickly trying to help calm him down. “We don’t have to have all the answers. We’re just trying to figure it out.”

“Here,” Junhui said softly, reaching for Minghao. He let the witch fall into his arms and held him, rubbing his back and helping him relax. He kissed the younger’s head and waited until he felt Minghao relax before looking at their friends, “I think right now it’s safe to say we’re all stressed. So, maybe it might be better for us to just kind of wait it out? We can call you guys if something happens, but I think being together might be making it worse.”

Joshua nodded, glancing at Mingyu and Soonyoung who silently nodded, before looking at Seungcheol and Jeonghan. “Guys?”

“I think it’s a good idea. Right now us arguing isn’t going to do any good, and we can keep each other updated. We don’t live far from each other either.” Seungcheol said. “Hannie?”

Jeonghan let out a deep breath and nodded, “yeah. Probably for the best then.”

“Alright, so we’ll go home and if something happens, call us okay?” Joshua said softly.

Minghao nodded, “sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Jeonghan said quickly, “you’re stressed and you have a good reason. We’ll do like they said and just go wait it out.”

Minghao nodded. “Call us too if anything happens for you.”

“Of course. We’ll be okay.” Seungcheol smiled gently.

“And we’ll be okay too,” Mingyu said. “Jun said himself I’m smelly so I should be able to cover Soonyoung okay.”

Minghao and Junhui both managed a smile at that. 

“Yeah, you stink,” Junhui teased gently. 

“Thanks, it’s coming in handy at least.” Mingyu joked back. 

Soonyoung laughed, “come on, let’s go so we can all try and relax a little.”

Minghao nodded and walked their friends to the door, unaware of how Mingyu’s comment made Junhui panic again, thinking of how he wasn’t able to protect Minghao. Once their friends left, the witch came back to him, and Junhui was now very aware of how inadequate he was at protecting the one he loved most.

“Minghao,” Junhui started. Once his eyes met Minghao's eyes though he couldn't make any words come out. He stared at the one he loved and felt a deep ache within himself at the idea of watching wexis tear him apart as they had the rest of his family. The idea scared him and he didn’t know what to do or say to protect Minghao.

“What’s wrong Jun?” Minghao asked, softly. He looked concerned for the vampire as he walked closer. 

“I-Hao, this isn’t going to end well for us,” Junhui whispered.

“What do you mean? We’ll be okay. You said yourself that the others will be fine mostly because wexis wouldn’t want to mess with them, especially if your smell is covered. We have those symbols to help trap them before we can burn them, and we have these amulets helping cover our smell. I know I‘ve been more worried too and that probably isn’t helpful but Hao, we’re going to be fine. We have our friends willing to help us too.” Minghao said.

“No, Hao, I can’t hide you. No matter how many amulets we have  _ you're  _ going to smell like me because I’ve fed from you.” Junhui said, “I can’t keep you safe, not like Jeonghan and Joshua can protect Seungcheol and not like Mingyu can cover Soonyoung’s scent. You're in more danger staying with me than you are leaving. You need to leave.”

“What? Jun, we need to stay together, we can fight these off together. I can help keep you safe, and if it’s too much we can get everyone else to help. I’m not leaving you.”

“No, Minghao. Even if we were able to fight them off,  _ you’d  _ still smell like me. If they were to get their hands on you they’d kill you.”

“I can hide then and use my magic from a distance,” Minghao suggested.

“No. Please, Minghao, you  _ have  _ to leave. When they find you they’ll kill you. You have to go with Jeonghan and Joshua.” Junhui pleaded with the witch. He knew part of it was himself panicking because of the realization of how he wouldn’t be able to protect the witch, but he also knew that if Minghao stayed, the younger was in even more danger than he wanted. He had to protect him, even if it meant sending him away to be protected by the two dragons.

“Jun, I can stay and help fight with you. We could get out of this together, and we’d be safe.”

“No, you wouldn’t Minghao. You smell like me even more than everyone else does because I’ve fed from you, as I said. If these wexis found you they’d kill you without thinking about it. You can’t be here.”

“So what, I get to stand by while they kill someone I love?” Minghao asked, “you can’t ask that of me.”

“And you can’t ask me to be completely helpless knowing they’d murder you and watch it happen, all because I’ve fed from you and I can’t do shit to protect you. I’ve already lost my entire family and my entire kind. Don’t make me lose you too.”

“But it’s fine for me to lose you. I get it.” Minghao sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know how you seem to think this is fair Junhui, because it isn’t. But if that’s what you want, fine.”

"I'm sorry Minghao. I can't lose you." Junhui whispered. 

"No, it's fine. I get it. You'd rather me lose you. Instead of me helping fight with you and possibly both of us dying together, you'd rather just give up and die. I get it. I may not be the one who's immortal, but I still have to live the rest of my life without you, watch our friends be happy and in love, and realize I will  _ never _ get to have that with the person I love because he decided just laying down and dying was a better fucking option than at least trying to fight. Goodbye Jun. I'll leave, just like you want me to." Minghao snapped. He waved his hand and all of his things except for some of his plants and books disappeared into bags that appeared at his feet. He stared at Junhui for a moment, angry tears in his eyes. "For the rest of my life, I'll always wonder why I wasn't enough for you to even try." 

Junhui opened his mouth to speak, but before a sound left his mouth, Minghao was gone, nothing left behind except the smell of his cologne and the herbs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot shorter than I'd like considering how long it took me to get it out :/ So sorry for the delay. Things have been crazy here and I've been trying to take care of myself while writing too. Unfortunately, tomorrow (1/25) classes start again, so my chances of writing are going to be small again. I'll do my best to write as I can and get updates out for yall. I want to say thank you for sticking with me, and for being patient as I get classes done. Y'all mean a lot to me, and I hope that I can continue to give you some relief from everything with my stories.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know your thoughts, what you think might happen, any theories/etc! I'm excited to continue to share with you this idea in my head and share my love for it with you. If y'all wanna say hi or chat with me I'm usually on twitter talking about seventeen or ideas I've come up with or life. See y'all soon! Fingers crossed for a new update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Without Minghao, their home got really quiet, leaving Junhui unsure of what to do. He kept glancing out, waiting for wexis to show. He knew that it was only a matter of time. It didn’t make him nervous for himself, but more for Minghao. Even with two dragons with him, he was scared that the witch would be found by the wexis and killed. He also worried for their friends, worried that something might happen to them as well, leaving him even more alone. 

A few times, Junhui caught himself reaching for his phone to call Minghao, apologize and ask him to come back, but each time the fear of something happening to Minghao stopped him. He thought of what Soonyoung had told him and sighed, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. 

“I should’ve never come into Hao’s life. Now he’s in danger because of me, and I hurt him.” The words spoken out loud made them more real, and instead of relieving some anxiety that the vampire felt built up, it increased it, making him feel even worse for making Minghao leave. Making him regret every word he said to the witch, and long for him and his presence. Out of frustration, Junhui screamed into the empty space, letting everything he felt come out. It echoed through the house and when he finished, Junhui sat, staring at the wall across from him.

The next sound felt like it came from somewhere else, or deep inside him. An agonized cry that slowly turned into gut-wrenching sobs that shook his body. Junhui cried until he couldn’t anymore and even then he felt a deep emptiness that he knew nothing except Minghao could fill. But he had messed up. He had lost the person who meant the most to him in his entire life. There was no one to blame but himself.

\--------

Minghao sat at the table at the trio’s house, not wanting to accept what had happened. He knew Junhui was scared and that was why the vampire had asked him and insisted he left. However, now he knew the chances of ever seeing Junhui alive again were small. The thought was a lot for Minghao and he knew there was no magic in the entire world he could use to protect the vampire. He stared at the tabletop, trying to think of things he could do, something he might be able to do, away from Junhui to protect him, save him from the wexis and keep him safe. He couldn’t accept that Junhui was ready to just give up. He had to find a way.

Jeonghan set a cup of hot tea in front of him before gently rubbing his back, “how are you doing right now?”

“I’m mad.” Minghao sighed and reached out, taking the hot cup into his hands. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, “I don’t want to give up.”

“Then don’t.” Jeonghan, and the other two, had been understanding from the moment Minghao showed up in their entryway, shortly after they had gotten home, tears streaming down his face in hiccuping sobs. After letting him cry for an hour, they finally got him to tell them what had happened to leave them just as frustrated.

“What am I supposed to do? He doesn’t want me there to help protect him and I can’t really do much from here.” Minghao sighed.

Jeonghan was quiet, watching as Minghao took a drink of the tea, waiting until he finished before speaking up. “I know you don’t want to, but maybe talking to your mothers? You can figure out what they’re planning, what they’ve done. Then you can find out if they did send wexis to come to kill Jun and figure it out that way.”

Minghao groaned, running a hand over his face. “I hate that you're right.”

“I don’t want to be. I’d rather see you both okay without any of this.” Jeonghan said gently, “you deserve better.”

Minghao nodded and looked at him, “what happened to you? You said that you’ve dealt with something like this before.”

Jeonghan nodded and shrugged, “a long time ago. Before Shua even.”

“What happened?” Minghao asked, not wanting to contact his mothers and hoping to get Jeonghan to talk so he could avoid it. 

“Get a hold of your mothers. I can tell you later.” Jeonghan gave him a small smile, knowing just exactly what Minghao was trying.

Minghao gave him a small glare, “promise?”

“Yeah, just do what you need.” Jeonghan smiled, “if you need support I’ll be in the living room with Cheol and Shua okay?”

Minghao nodded, letting out a sigh as Jeonghan left. He waved a hand, making a piece of paper appear in front of him with a pen, and immediately went to work, writing out a letter to his mothers and sending it off with a puff of smoke. Hopefully, he’d be able to get answers that would help him protect Junhui. 

\--------

“I hate this,” Soonyoung said quietly to Mingyu. The werewolf had decided to protect Soonyoung by practically wrapping himself around the human, having him wear his clothes, and now they were snuggled up on the couch, Soonyoung under a blanket that Mingyu had spent time making sure it smelled like him, and Mingyu cuddled into Soonyoung, his arms around him to keep him from being taken by anything.

“I do too.” Mingyu sighed, “it’s ridiculous.”

“Junhui isn’t even a bad vampire. He’s so peaceful and just wants friends.” Soonyoung frowned, “otherwise he could've killed us all.”

“I don’t think he would’ve even then.” Mingyu sighed. “Minghao’s mothers just hate him.”

Soonyoung nodded, closing his eyes, exhausted from the stress they dealt with over the last several days. He knew he’d be safe with Mingyu so it would be okay to fall asleep for just a little bit. He was about to fall asleep when they both heard a loud crash in the kitchen and Mingyu immediately sat up, carefully letting Soonyoung go, a deep growl coming from his chest as he moved. 

Soonyoung stayed still, scared and unsure of what else to do. He opened his eyes, watching as Mingyu’s eyes flashed a golden color. His heart started racing, only seeing Mingyu that way once before when he had gotten angry. While they listened, he reached for his phone slowly, thinking of texting Jeonghan, Joshua, and Seungcheol for help. Another noise came from the kitchen, closer and made him freeze. “Gyu,”

“Stay here,” Mingyu whispered, his voice barely loud enough for Soonyoung to hear before he got up, going towards the kitchen.

Soonyoung waited, watching Mingyu and noticing how tense he was. He stayed frozen even as Mingyu turned the corner, leaving his view. He heard another growl from Mingyu before he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and everything went black. The last thing he heard was a strangled yell of “ _ Soonyoung! _ ” from Mingyu before he fully lost consciousness.

\--------

After spending time talking back and forth with his mothers, Minghao noticed that it got quiet, even more than it had been before. “Jeonghan? Joshua?” He got up and walked towards the living room, “Seungcheol? Guys?”

He was met with a silence which made him even more nervous. As he walked into the room, he was surprised to see the room entirely empty. Even the furniture had disappeared, his friends were gone, and it was just a completely empty room. At the edges, he could feel the magic that had been used, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “What the fuck?” He spoke into the empty room, nervous and unsure. He didn’t like what was going on and had a feeling his mothers had something to do with it. 

“Who’s there?” Minghao called out. He was tempted to trace the magic and find out who it was but decided to give whoever it was a chance to show him who they were. “Where's my friends?”

He was met with silence that chilled him to his core. Immediately, his thoughts went to Junhui, and he felt a deep panic for the vampire. Quickly he ran to the door, knowing he had to hurry to try getting to Junhui. When he opened the door though he was thrown back into the wall behind him. Before he lost consciousness he saw a cat’s tail trail across his chest, the fur eerily similar to Bao’s.

\--------

Junhui made himself get up from where he sat on the floor in the entryway. His legs shook from no use the last twenty-four hours and he felt more tired than he had been in a while. He had slept most of the time too tired to do anything but wait for the wexis to show up. The more he woke up, the more of an unsettling feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. It was heavier than the ache he had felt before, and now he was feeling more anxious and worried than he had been the entire time. Slowly, he went to the window and checked, surprised that there was still no sign of wexis, leaving him more confused than anything. It left a more urgent sense of dread than he had felt. By now, he should’ve been torn apart and vampires would be eradicated from the world.

As the feeling sank in, he heard his phone ringing in the kitchen. It felt like a longer distance away than it really was, the sound coming through a tunnel and one that seemed to have no end. With heavy legs that felt like they were filled with lead, he made his way to the kitchen, knowing what he was going to hear before he even answered. When he grabbed his phone, it was on the last ring, giving him only a second to answer, which he managed, barely seeing Jeonghan’s name glaring at him on the screen.

“ _ Jun? Jun please tell me you’re listening. Minghao’s missing and so is Soonyoung. _ ” Jeonghan’s voice met him as soon as he held the phone to his ear.

He had no idea what hit the ground first, his phone or his knees, but suddenly there was screaming and it came from him.

\--------

“What happened?” Junhui asked. His voice shook and was raw. Joshua had come over and found him in the kitchen screaming and crying. The dragon had gently calmed him down before they went back to their house where Jeonghan and Seungcheol were trying to help calm a distressed Mingyu. He had gotten there shortly before Jeonghan had called Junhui, Soonyoung went missing around the same time Minghao did.

“Minghao started talking to his mothers and he was in the kitchen and we gave him space while being in here. We could hear him the whole time and then suddenly we couldn’t. We tried going to him but something kept us in the living room and then we heard a loud noise and everything went back to normal again, but he was gone.” Seungcheol explained. A very mundane explanation, but Junhui didn’t blame him.

“Someone used magic. It was powerful too, and I’ve never encountered anything like it. Minghao’s magic is more bright, this one was dark, bad stuff.” Jeonghan said softly. He was holding Mingyu, being pretty much the only thing keeping the werewolf together as his head rested on Jeonghan’s chest, quietly listening.

“I don’t think there would be a way you could trace it either.” Junhui sighed.

“No, we’d need another witch.” Joshua sighed sitting by Junhui. He kept gently rubbing his back, helping him stay grounded with the little spurts of magic he could use to push heat into the vampire.

“Whoever took Minghao took Soonyoung too. Same magic. They made me go into the kitchen by making noise in there and had a phantom wexi waiting for me, then they took Soonyoung and kept me from getting to him on time.” Mingyu said quietly. 

“A phantom wexi?” Junhui frowned, “I thought those were myths. The vampire I hid with before he was found said that one had killed his family but I couldn’t believe him. I just figured it was a regular wexi.”

“Can someone explain this to me?” Seungcheol asked, looking between the four beings.

“Sorry Cheol. A phantom wexi is a wexi, just created through magic. Most of the time it’s by witches but can also be other beings carrying magic. If Han and I had stronger magic we’d be able to create one.” Joshua explained. “When they started killing vampires, witches used them sometimes to help make it easier and faster. You can’t really kill them, because any direct hit would just turn into smoke and disappear, and the witch or being controlling it can make a new one from that.”

“They’re just as dangerous too. If not more so. It’s happened a few times when whatever is fighting them ends up with more than just one at a time because the being is able to create more than one phantom from the smoke.” Jeonghan added.

“Shit,” Seungcheol whispered, shocked.

Junhui nodded, “they’re not common though. You have to be really strong to create and control one.”

“Which means whoever did this, is either incredibly strong, or there’s two of them,” Mingyu said.

Junhui froze, thinking for a moment, “you said Hao was talking to his mothers just before all this happened?”

“Yeah. Are they strong enough?” Jeonghan asked.

“Might be. I’ve never seen more than just basic things, but I’m sure they’d be capable.” Junhui sighed. “I can get ahold of one of Minghao’s witch friends, See if they could trace the magic for us.”

“That should work, and probably be what we need.” Jeonghan nodded.

Junhui nodded and grabbed his phone, calling one of the witches that Minghao was friends with. He had met them a few times with Minghao and could tell his magic was strong, something they needed at that moment.

“ _ Hey Jun what’s up? _ ” They answered, which Junhui was grateful for.

“Yugyeom, I need your help with something. I need you to help me trace someone’s magic.” Junhui explained quickly and waited, hoping the witch would be willing to help.

“ _ Oh, okay? Is everything fine with Minghao? _ ” Yugyeom asked, which was a valid question, considering Junhui would’ve just asked him.

“Um, long story, but no.” Junhui sighed. He really hoped the witch wouldn’t pry because he had no energy to tell him what had happened. 

“ _ Yeah, I can help. Where at?”  _ Yugyeom asked.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Junhui said to him it was extremely true, and Yugyeom had no idea just how true. He let Yugyeom know the trio’s address. While they waited for him, Junhui paced silently, hoping that Yugyeom would be able to help them figure out what direction to start looking for Minghao. Somehow, the possibility that Minghao’s mothers were the ones behind where he and Soonyoung went, made Junhui more nervous and scared than the wexis did. He was worried that something would happen to the witch, even more so with it being his mothers, and he hoped, prayed that he was wrong.

\--------

“Hmm, that’s interesting,” Yugyeom said as he looked at the magic’s signature, telling him who’s magic it was that had used a spell as the one Jeonghan described.

“Why?” Joshua asked, watching his face.

“This signature looks really similar to Minghao’s. Meaning whoever’s magic this is, they’ve worked with him or are almost a teacher to him and he learned from them.” Yugyeom answered.

Mingyu and Seungcheol, quietly watched, unsure of what that fully meant, however, the two dragons both glanced at Junhui, knowing exactly what it meant.

Jeonghan reached out to Junhui who immediately tensed at what the signature being similar meant. 

Unfortunately, whoever was listening to his pleading didn’t care, and Minghao and Soonyoung were currently with Minghao’s mothers. In Junhui’s mind, a worse fate than wexis. Especially with how much Minghao’s mothers hated him and were towards Minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Here is a new chapter!! Only 2 weeks into the new semester too! How about that haha. 
> 
> I hope y'all really like this. I'm super proud of this chapter and would LOVE LOVE LOVE it if y'all could leave a comment on what you like about this! (please I'm literally begging because I was so proud of the last chapter too and that didn't get very many comments)
> 
> As always, please tell me your favorite parts, anything you're thinking, and any possible theories you may have! Hope y'all stay safe and healthy! -beks


	10. Chapter 10

Minghao woke up to a cat's tail dragging across his face. Normally, he would've been fine with it since it meant Junhui had managed to get one of the strays to follow him inside and that the vampire was close by. But when the cat meowed, a sinking feeling sat heavy in the pit of his stomach, and even though it was a struggle to, he opened his eyes to see Bai sitting a few feet away, sitting prettily with his tail wrapped around his body and front paws, the tip-tapping the floor in a slow rhythmic motion. He stared the cat down, keeping eye contact as the cat just stared at him, unblinking. He knew Junhui liked the cat, but he had never hated an animal more than he hated Bai.

“Minghao, you're here too?” Soonyoung’s voice is what broke the staring contest that Minghao had with the cat.

Minghao looked away from the cat and looked over, seeing Soonyoung sitting a little bit away from him, looking terrified and with a few streaks of where tears had fallen down his face on his cheeks. “Yeah, are you okay? Where’s Mingyu?”

“Back home, probably looking for me,” Soonyoung whispered. He crawled over to the witch, ignoring how Bai watched him, his tail twitching slightly.

Minghao pulled him into his arms and rubbed his back, “what happened? Are you okay?”

“Mingyu and I were in the living room at our place relaxing, Gyu figured having me wrapped up in a ton of his things would cover my scent from any wexis even more. We heard a noise in the kitchen and he went to go check it out, and then the next thing I knew I had a pain in the back of my head and heard Gyu yell for me before passing out. Then I woke up here and that fucking cat won’t stop staring at me like it knows something.” Soonyoung explained.

Minghao gently touched the back of the human’s head, checking for any bumps, and when he didn’t feel any and the human didn’t react, he felt slightly relieved, but he knew it meant his mothers had used magic to knock him out, which only made him angry. Away from his mothers, he did everything he could to protect his friends from the darker magic he knew his mothers practiced, that he knew would be unremorseful and his friends didn’t deserve that. “It feels like they just used magic on you, no bump. How long have you been awake?”

“Ten minutes?” Soonyoung shrugged, “I don’t have my phone.”

Minghao checked his pockets and sighed, his desk was sitting on the trio’s kitchen table so they had no way of getting a hold of their friends. He sighed, knowing it was part of his mothers' plan. “We’ll be okay. Don’t worry.”

“How do you know?” Soonyoung asked, looking at the witch, skeptical.

“Bai, go tell them to just come and get it over with.” Minghao glanced at the cat.

Bai made a small noise before getting up and leaving the room, his tail flicking behind him.

“Ho-How? What the fuck? Okay, first your boyfriend is a vam-”

Minghao gently covered his mouth and shook his head, “not here.” He had a feeling his mothers already knew, but he couldn’t let Soonyoung put Junhui into more danger in case they didn’t or more witches were with them. “Bai is my mothers familiar. I don’t know why exactly, but my mothers have us.”

“Why me then?” Soonyoung asked once his mouth was uncovered. 

Minghao shrugged, “I wish I knew. I guess we’ll see soon.”

Soonyoung nodded and watched as Bai came back in, followed by two taller women, who at first glance Soonyoung guessed were nice. One of them had a small smile on her face that gave a warm impression of how she was. He felt the way Minghao tensed and knew that his assumptions probably were wrong.

“Mothers.” Minghao’s voice wasn’t gentle anymore and instead had a cold tone to it that made Soonyoung shiver. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, Minghao is this a new friend of yours? He seems much sweeter than that other one, August was it?” The one with the small smile said.

“I’m not in the mood. What’s going on? Last we talked things were fine and you were going to leave me and Junhui alone.”

“Not even going to introduce us? Minghao we raised you better than this.” She said.

“No, I’m not. You used dark magic on him. How dare you. He didn’t do anything to you.”

“How  _ dare  _ we?” She laughed, her voice having an icy tone to it. “Mei, do you hear this kid? As if we didn’t spend his entire life trying to teach him.”

“I hear him. He’s definitely lost some of those manners.” The second mother, Mei said. She was one Soonyoung was more nervous about. While the first one had more warmth to her, this second one was anything but. He moved closer to Minghao and the witch caught on, moving so he was slightly in front of Soonyoung, creating a physical barrier for him.

“Is that what we’re calling dark magic these days? I’d rather have no manners and use my magic for good rather than abuse.” Minghao glared at the two women who watched him and Soonyoung. “Now, enough with the games. What is going on?”

“Isn’t it obvious darling? We’re making sure you aren’t with that vampire boyfriend of yours.” Hearing the first woman say that she knew Junhui was a vampire made Soonyoung grab Minghao’s arm gently.

“Why though?” Minghao asked.

“Easier to kill him that way. You won’t leave to protect him with one of your friends here, because then you can’t leave with him, and then we’ll be the ones who have him in our care.” The one that had been called Mei spoke.

Minghao moved in front of Soonyoung even more, “don’t you dare hurt my friends or Junhui. They did absolutely nothing to you.”

“You’re right. But they made you abandon your teachings.”

“I don’t  _ want  _ to practice black magic, idiots.” Minghao’s voice dropped to a lower and much scarier tone than before, “my friends had no influence on that. As soon as I left I stopped practicing it and learned how useful magic can be, something I’ve wanted.”

“What a disappointment. The order won’t like that.” Jia tsked.

“Well, good thing I don’t follow what the order says or try to please them.” Minghao glared at the women.

“You do realize we’re the only ones who can help save you from your punishment for hiding a vampire right? You really should be more careful Minghao. Would be a shame for something to happen.” Jia said.

Behind him, Soonyoung made a strangled noise and Minghao looked back, seeing the human reaching for his neck, trying to pry an invisible rope from choking him. 

“Hao,” Soonyoung managed to make a small noise before his voice dropped again and he struggled to breathe.

“Let him go!” Minghao glared back at the other two witches before quickly touching Soonyoung’s neck, trying a spell to get rid of the sensation against his throat.

“Come back to the order and we will. If you knew dark magic this wouldn’t have been a problem.” 

“Let him fucking go!” Minghao yelled and swung his arm back as he spun, sending fire towards both of his mothers. It made Mei, who was using the spell stumble back and lose her focus, giving Soonyoung relief. “Hey, are you okay?”

Soonyoung carefully nodded, rubbing the front of his neck. “Hao, what’s going on?”

“You’ll be okay,” Minghao said gently. He touched his friend’s forehead, placing a spell on him to help keep him safe from his mothers magic. “I’m sorry you have to deal with this. As soon as I get you out of here I’ll explain more.”

“Why not explain now Minghao?” The first mother, Jia’s voice was sharp and angry.

When Minghao looked over he saw her glaring at him, now standing closer to Mei. Bai was closer to him and Soonyoung too so he tried shooing the cat away from them, not liking it at all. “Fine. What’s going on Soonyoung, is that witches have this order, it’s full of witches who use their magic for horrible things, dark magic. My mothers are a part of that order and taught me to use my magic in the same ways. I refused to and instead left the order as soon as I could because I want to use my magic for good.”

“He’s always been a terrible child,” Mei said, interrupting.

Minghao glared at her, “I never choked your friends with dark magic. I’ve used my magic to help my friends instead, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Your magic could be so much stronger though if you just listened and used it in the way we want you to,” Jia said.

Minghao shook his head, “I don’t want power. All I care about are my friends. Something you know is important to me, otherwise, you wouldn’t threaten Junhui’s life and take Soonyoung to make sure I don’t leave now. The way you use your magic is disgusting and there’s no actual value within it.”

“Now Minghao,” Jia got closer to them and knelt down some, using her finger to tilt Minghao’s face up to her better, “you know very well that our magic  _ does  _ have value. You lived a very privileged life because of it. You also didn’t have to interact with unpleasant beings like werewolves, dragons, vampires, or humans.”

“I’d rather die than never get to be with other beings again.” Minghao said, glaring at her, “they aren’t unpleasant either. Each of them are special and hold value in their own ways, and they’re better than you could ever be. They taught me so much more, about love and happiness. They taught me how I could trust someone else, and not feel like I need to be checking over my shoulder every time I turn around. Something that you and mother could never understand because of how worthless dark magic and the order is.”

The look in Jia’s face changed and she slapped Minghao, the smack echoing in the room, and Soonyoung could see the red mark on his face quickly taking over. “You really are a pathetic excuse for a witch.”

“Good, that’s exactly what I wanted,” Minghao said, still not backing down, despite the stinging in his cheek from the slap. “I don’t want to ever use dark magic or be a part of the order.”

“Worthless,” Jia spat, shoving Minghao back.

Soonyoung quickly caught him so he didn’t hit the ground and glared at the witch as she stood fully again, “he’s your child.”

“He’s still worthless.” Mei said from where she stood, “doesn’t change anything.”

“You should at least still love him! You're the ones calling me and my friends disgusting but at least we love Minghao and would do anything for him.” Soonyoung said, helping Minghao sit up again.

“You’re only in it for the free things his magic gets you.” Jia said, “we know what he’s been doing for you and your dog of a boyfriend.”

“Just shut the hell up already.” Minghao snapped. “I’m not going to join the order or use dark magic.”

Bai came back into the room, Minghao had barely noticed the cat had left and meowed, wrapping around Mei’s leg before walking back to the door and then back to Mei.

“I guess we’ll see about that,” Jia smirked, watching Bai. “Now, if you two can excuse us, we have some company.” 

“Fuck off,” Minghao said glaring at the two until they left, Bai following them and the door shutting and locking behind them.

“Are you okay?” Soonyoung asked gently.

“Yeah. I’ve heard it all before.” Minghao shrugged and looked at the human, “what about you? Is your throat okay? Are you okay with what my ma said?”

“Abou Gyu being a dog? Yeah, that’s whatever. She’s stupid. I’m fine, it was scary. What did she do? It felt like I had a rope cutting into my skin even.”

“She used dark magic to choke you. I could do it with the regular magic I use, but with dark magic, it can get worse. Depending on what the intentions are a witch could do different things, poison, brainwash, make someone have amnesia, anything. I put a spell on you though that reversed anything she tried to do with that and to keep it from happening again.” Minghao explained.

Soonyoung nodded, and knowing that he was safe with Minghao, he took the chance to look around the room they were in, too in shock to have done so earlier. He saw that it was a smaller room, but it was still kind of big. If he had to guess it was in the basement or a top floor. He couldn’t hear any footsteps anywhere though which threw him off. It almost seemed like a bedroom or home office, just without the necessary furniture for either. It felt weird. “Where are we?”

“My family home. This actually used to be my bedroom when I was growing up.” Minghao looked around too and sighed. “I moved out as soon as I could at eighteen to get away from them and never looked back. Of course, I ended up talking to them again here and there, but for the most part, I stayed away. I never wanted any part in the dark magic or with the order like they seem to think any witch needs to.” 

Soonyoung reached out and hugged his friend, “I’m glad you decided to use your magic for better things. Not just because it benefits me, but I can see how happy you are getting to use it for something you’d want. If dark magic has any influence on a person, it’s obvious with your mothers, and I’m grateful that it isn’t what you practice. Being a decent person isn’t wrong, and your mothers are ridiculous, expecting you to follow the order’s rules.”

Minghao smiled at his friend and nodded his silent thanks. He looked around the room a little longer, lost in thought of the years he had spent wishing he was able to leave, planning his escape and hoping to get away. 

“What exactly is the order anyways? Is it a cult?” Soonyoung asked after a moment.

Minghao couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, thankful to have someone with him. “Yeah, kind of. It’s this hierarchy with witches. I don’t know if other beings have this, but it’s a who’s who pretty much My mothers want me to be a part of it because they’re higher up in the hierarchy. Having a son who doesn’t practice dark magic or in the order at all doesn’t look good for them, and makes them look worse. So they want me to come back to avoid looking bad.”

“So by leaving you took away some of their status?” Soonyoung clarified.

Minghao nodded, “I’m the black sheep of our family name. My family has been in charge mostly of the order for practically forever. With me leaving, my mothers had to give up their place and now they’re no longer in charge.”

“Well, sucks to be them then.” Soonyoung huffed. 

Minghao smiled, again grateful to have his friend with him, and nodded, “yeah. It’s weird. Growing up I had this privilege because of it, and I was always surrounded by other younger witches, probably because of the status. I never wanted any of it, and it was weird to me that these people wanted it and envied me for it. It’s not something they want. My mothers were never around. When they were, they were teaching me dark magic. When I was young, I remember I figured out this spell to help bring back dead plants. I had a little succulent in my room at the time and I used the spell to bring it back. My ma found out and used her magic to kill it right away. They did everything they could to keep me from using magic that was good.”

“I’m sorry.” Soonyoung frowned.

“It’s okay. I got out. That’s what matters.” Minghao got up and went to the door, trying to open it. Finding it locked he sighed and tried a spell, but the door stayed locked.

“Why can’t we hear them?” Soonyoung asked.

“I used magic to make it so no one could hear inside this room from outside or outside of the room from here when I was little. I guess my mothers never fixed it.” Minghao shrugged. He tried again to get the lock to open, but with no luck. With a sigh he went and sat down again, “they must’ve used dark magic on the lock.”

“What are we going to do?” Soonyoung asked.

“We’ll figure it out. I have a feeling the others might come for us. Mingyu especially with you here.” Minghao gave him a small smile.

Soonyoung nodded and took a deep breath, leaning against him. “At least we aren’t alone.”

Minghao nodded, putting an arm around him, “exactly.” He let his mind wander a bit more for the first time since he woke up and he worried for Junhui. His mothers were behind everything, and he worried if there were wexis coming after him. He wondered if after he managed to get away from his mothers somehow if he would have Junhui to go back to.

\--------

They sat in silence for a little while, not sure what else to do, but comforted in the fact that they had each other. The door unlocked and swung open, still and waiting for them to notice. Minghao noticed first and got up carefully, going to the door and peeking outside. No one else was around, but he knew better than to believe that it wasn’t done for a purpose. He saw Bai in the hallway by the stairs staring at him, flicking his tail slowly and staring at him. 

“What’s going on?” Soonyoung asked.

“I think my mothers want us to come to them.” Minghao said glancing back at him, “Bai is waiting for us by the stairs.”

“Is that a good idea?” Soonyoung questioned.

“They’ll use magic to force us to go to them so I guess it’s whatever way we choose.”

Soonyoung sighed but got up and went over, “I just don’t want to be near that cat.”

“Stay behind me then okay?” Minghao said gently, “I’ll keep you safe.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Soonyoung whispered as they started going out. Bai waited until they were close before going down the stairs, again waiting at the base, looking back at them.

Minghao led the way, staying in front of Soonyoung and keeping an eye out for anything that could hurt him, not liking that they were being led out of the small room that was easier to protect Soonyoung in. As he walked, following Bai through the house until they got to the living room, he felt nervous. Something was going on and he had no idea what it was.

“There you are. How rude of you two to keep our guests waiting.” Mei said as they came into the room. Bai quickly went to her and jumped onto her shoulders.

Minghao glared at the two witches before looking at who the guests were. His heart stopped seeing Jeonghan, Joshua, Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Junhui all sitting on the ground, shimmering around their hands and ankles to show that magic was keeping them bound together. The way they all were silent too made Minghao think his mothers used a spell to keep them from talking. “Let them go!” 

“Now Minghao, why would we do that?” Jia asked, smiling. “We can make them useful to us since you used that spell on Soonyoung.”

“Just let them go.” Minghao made eye contact with Junhui for only a second and he felt like crying. The look in Junhui’s eyes was terrifying. He was scared and probably hurting, and he couldn’t do much to protect him.

“One condition.” Jia smiled, “join the order and use dark magic. And  _ never  _ see your friends again after we let them go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the plot thickens hehe.
> 
> I know that this took a while, and I apologize, however this might end up becoming the norm for a bit as I work on getting an internship and a few projects I have for school done. once those are finished I might be able to update once a week again. i'll still try now, but school needs to come first. 
> 
> thank you all for your support and love. reading your comments helps keep me motivated and help me get through some rough days. so please feel free to share your thoughts, theories you may have and just general things with me. see y'all soon hopefully! stay safe and healthy. -beks

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please leave a comment, let me know your thoughts. Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunkissedjoon94)


End file.
